Love is All You Need
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Modern Willabeth. Will and Elizabeth's life together. Rated T for language and some sexual scenes. Nothing to sexual, though
1. The Start of Something New

Hope you like it!

I love reviews! (Hint, hint) just to let you know that I'm not updating until I have at least 5 reviews!

I OWN NOTHING!!!!! This is the official disclaimer.

Rated T for language and possible sexual scenes (not too sexual though)

--

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Start of Something New**_

"Charlie!" No answer. "Charlie!" Still no answer. Elizabeth Swann walked down the hallway, stopping to put her purse on the hallway table. Her apartment was quiet. She was sure her boyfriend would be home. She had gotten home early from the spa where she had been for the past two days. Elizabeth checked her watch again. _5:14 _is read. _He should be home from work by now._ Elizabeth though. "Charlie!" She called once more. She got to the end of the hallway and walked up the stair of her London flat she shared with her boyfriend. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed when she walked into her bedroom.

What she saw made her freeze in her tracks. Charlie was lying in bed, naked, with their maid. Her eyes filled with tears as he got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist and walked toward her.

"Elizabeth, I didn't know you were home"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just leave so you can finish" She said sarcastically before storming out. Charlie followed.

"Elizabeth, let me explain!" But Elizabeth kept going. "Please, she meant nothing to me! I love you, you know that!"

She stopped right before going down the stairs and turned and looked at him. "It doesn't matter what she meant to you! It matters that you did it, not why!"

"Look, we didn't intend for this to happen. We were talking about business…" He began but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Business? When she asked for a bonus in her pay check last week, I had _no _idea this is what she meant!" She said through her tears.

"You're being hysterical!"

"I have every right to be! You're fucking the help!"

"I wouldn't put it like that. You're making it sound worst than it is"

Elizabeth was just stayed silent, trying to calm down and hold back her tears. "I'll come get my things later" She finally said after a few moments. She walked down the stairs, grabbed her purse and left, Charlie just stood and watched her.

Elizabeth walked silently and slowly down the streets of London. She didn't know where she was going. She wanted to be alone, but she didn't have any where to go to be alone.

Tears began to cloud her vision, so she sat down at a park bench. She put her head in her hands and let the tears fall freely, not noticing all the people starring at her. It started pouring down rain, but she didn't move. Elizabeth could hear heavy foot steps as people ran for cover. She didn't know how long she had been crying for, but a voice caught her attention.

"Um, miss" A British voice flowed through her ears. She looked up and saw a man. He was fairly tall with dark, curly brown hair that was barley touching his shoulders. He had a little mustache and hair on his chin. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt under a black blazer and black pants with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and an umbrella over his head.

"Yes?" She choked back her tears.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Oh, cause most people don't sit in the rain crying unless something's wrong"

"Well, I'll _be_ fine…later"

"Would you like my umbrella? I'm going inside in a moment, I won't need it"

"Thanks" Elizabeth stood up and he handed it to. They were now face to face and she couldn't help but notice that he had dark brown eyes.

"No problem" He gave a small smile then walked away.

Elizabeth walked a bit before deciding where to go. By now it was practically pitch black outside and the cold was getting to her. She tried to hail a cab and after about 10 minutes, one finally stopped and she went to her best friend's house.

She knocked on the door and a short, brunette, blue eyed American girl answered. Her long hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing _Family Guy_ pajama pants and a tank top.

"Hi, Sam" Elizabeth said, letting out all of her sobs. Her friend hugged her and closed the door. She walked her over to the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"He…when I got home…the maid" She started crying harder and Sam rocked back and fourth trying to calm her friend.

"Who, Charlie? What did Charlie do?"

"The maid"

"He slept with Victoria?" She exclaimed.

Elizabeth nodded. "That French slut!"

"But he loves you so much. Why would he do that?"

"Cause he's a fucking ass! He tricked me. He made me think he was the best guy any woman could ever want! He was sweet, caring, sensitive. He made me love him, then turned around and stabbed me in the back when he had sex with her!"

"Sshh…Sshh. It's okay. It'll be fine"

"What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me? How did I screw this up? Why wasn't I enough for him?"

"Nothings wrong with you. I don't know why he doesn't love you. You didn't screw it up, he did. And you were enough for him, but he's just too arrogant to realize it. Now stop beating yourself up about it" Sam answered Elizabeth's endless questioning. "Come on. Let's load up on junk food and watch sad movies"

"That sounds good"

"I'm gonna run out and get a bunch of food before the store closes and I have like 20 minutes" She got up slipped on flip flops and a coat then grabbed her keys off the coffee table and a 50 dollar bill from her purse and stuck it in her pocket. "Make some popcorn and pick a movie, I'll be right back" She said then left.

--

It was about 1:00pm and _Titanic_ had just ended. The coffee table was covered with wrappers, empty candy boxes, soda cans, bowls of popcorn, glasses of margaritas, ice cream cartons, and tissues. Elizabeth was sleeping with her head on the arm rest and she was sucking her thumb. She had a tendency to suck on her thumb while sleeping when something was bothering her. Sam was awake though. She got up, turned off the TV and covered Elizabeth with a blanket before going to her bed to sleep.

Later that night, Elizabeth groaned as she opened her eyes. She checked the digital clock by the front door.

_3:51_ the bright red numbers read.

She turned her head and stared out the window behind the couch. She watched the rain beat hard on the wind. She could see trees blowing back and fourth outside in the wind. Her big brown eyes started to fill with tears again, but she choked them back. Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again. But sleep wouldn't come.

After about half and hour she gave up. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. She found some left over margaritas in the blender. She got a straw from the straw dispenser on the counter and stuck it in the blender. She took the blender glass and walked back over to the couch. She sat there for about and hour and a half until her eye lids felt heavy and she fell asleep.

--

The next day, the rain had stopped except a few drizzles here and there. Elizabeth was sitting at a table in a coffee house, reading the newspaper for apartment listings while drinking coffee. She was waiting until she had enough courage to go back to her apartment and get her things. But she knew Charlie would be there. And he was one thing she didn't want to face, not again.

_Two bed, one bath, pool and spa, $1,500 a month _Elizabeth read to her self and shrugged.

She was staying at Sam's until she could find her own place. But she was desperate to move out and move on with her life.

_One bed, one bath, pool, no spa, $450 a month _Elizabeth read another listing to her self.

"Anything good?" A man asked.

"Ehh, I guess" She said before looking up.

In front of her stood the same man from the night before.

"Oh, hi. Um, your umbrella is actually at my friend's apartment. Sorry, I would've given it to you"

"Don't worry about it; I've got another" He gestured to the chair across from her, asking to sit down. She nodded.

"I didn't catch your name yesterday" He stated sitting down, putting his black leather jacket over the back of his chair.

"Elizabeth"

The man smiled, "Will. So, Elizabeth, you feeling better than last night?"

"Depends what you mean by better"

Will laughed. "So, can I buy you biscotti to go with your coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks"

They talked and laughed for a bit before Will had to go and Elizabeth decided she should go get her things before she totally chickened out. They said goodbye at the door and went their separate ways. Elizabeth watched him walk away, a smile tucking at her lips. It went away when she started thinking she would never see him again.

--

So did you like it? Please review!


	2. A New Coworker

Hope you like this chapter two!

Screw it. I have 4 reviews, that is enough for now. I've had this written for a few days now and I have the next couple written. So I won't update until I have _about _5 reviews. Or until I get tired of it not being posted cause I hate it when people take for ever to update. And I hate it when _I_ take forever to update. But I still love reviews!

--

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A new Coworker**_

About a week later, Elizabeth was sitting at her small desk in her cubical at the _London Times_ where she worked as a metro news writer. She was on the computer researching for her current article about a popular insurance company scamming their clients.

"You won't _believe_ what I just saw" Sam said walking up behind her.

"What?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the computer.

"You know that new guy that's starting today? I was just in the lobby, and like…five women were crowding him, trying to chat him up"

"No kidding" Elizabeth kept her brown eyes glued to the screen, barley listening to her friend, but trying to sound interested.

"God, I swear, they'll fuck any man with a pulse. Poor guy, he'll probably die of lack of oxygen with them hanging all over him. That is if they don't die of it first with their tight shirts and mini skirts. What is it with girls like them? You know, it's been like this ever since the boss' son took over. He's always hiring these sluts, sleeping with them, then pissing them off one way or another and causing them to quit, then the whole cycle starts all over again" Sam ranted. "And I'm damn tired of it. He doesn't take any woman seriously. I can't count the times he's hit on me. Once I filed a sexual harassment report against him, did nothing. He talked to his dad about it and Mr. Tycoon's lawyers 'took care' of it" She complained, air quoting for emphasis. When Elizabeth didn't answer, she continued, "You know, if those girls didn't like him all over her, he would be buried in so many law suits, his daddy's lawyers couldn't get him out of them. Lucky egotistic bastard" Still no answer. "You're not even listening. You know, I'm getting really worried about you. This whole week you've covered yourself in work. This Charlie thing has got you totally screwed"

"It does not. I'm just taking time to get over my boyfriend who cheated on me after 3 wonderful years together. I think I have a little reason to wallow"

"Yeah you do, but what you're doing isn't wallowing. You wallowed for like what, a night, then you were done. You know, when I lived in Chicago, I was a cocktail waitress at a strip club and I met this guy. We dated for like a year, we were even engaged. Remember me telling you about that?"

"Yeah, you talked about it a couple times"

"Yeah well, we were engaged for like a month, then I find out he had been sleeping with my sister since he met her at my birthday…three months after we started dating. He was cheating on me the whole time! I haven't talked to her since. But my parents did say he cheated on her too" She remembered out loud. "Anyway, I wallowed for like two weeks strait"

"Yeah but that was different. You were getting _married_ to the guy. Charlie and I weren't engaged"

"But he and I weren't even half as in love as you two were. Plus you guys dated for so long. My relationship was rushed; we didn't have time to really fall in love. And by the way, _never_ date a guy you meet in a strip club"

"You worked in a strip club?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam nodded.

"And you say those girls are sluts" She pointed to a couple girls talking to a coworker; they were two of the girls Sam was ranting about earlier.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, I tried" She mumbled before walking away.

Elizabeth continued researching until her boss came up to her.

"Miss Swann?"

"Yes Mr. Hampton?"

"There's a new guy starting today and needs to learn the ropes of the newspaper. You're a great journalist, so can you take him under your wing for a couple days and help him get along well here?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"I told him to get a cup of coffee or something then to meet me in my office. We'll talk for a bit then I'll bring him over to meet you"

"Sounds good"

--

About 20 minutes later, Elizabeth began typing her article from the research she had gathered. She still had a couple interviews today and tomorrow with a couple of the clients of the company, but she had enough to begin it.

"Miss Swann, this is William Turner" Her boss walked up to her with a man. She looked up and she realized she knew the man.

"Oh, hi. Uh, it's nice to see you again" She said.

"You two know each other? Well that's nice" Mr. Hampton said.

Just then a tall blonde secretary walked up behind him and squeezed his butt. Mr. Hampton jumped a little then smirked at her.

"Well, since I don't have to introduce you two, I have to get back to work" He then left and walked up to the blonde who had pinched him and put his arm around her.

"Oh my god" Elizabeth moaned watching her boss.

"Well, I can see he's very professional"

Elizabeth smiled. "So, anyway. I didn't know you were a journalist. And it's a coincidence that we work together now"

"It definitely is. A good coincidence at that" He smirked as she blushed.

Will and Elizabeth spent the day together. Elizabeth showed him around and introduced him to a few people. After about two hours she had to leave for her interview, she left him to work on his first article he was assigned and planned to continue when she got back.

It was 1:00 when she returned. She walked over to Will's cubical which was down the hallway from hers. She found him studying hard. His eyes were glued to the computer screen. His brown hair was pulled into a small pony tail and he had the same brown, worn, leather messenger bag he had the first time she saw him. She watched him for a couple minutes and smiled. A couple times he took a drink from the water bottle he had with him. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that he was biting his nails every few moments. Probably a concentration habit.

"Hi" She finally said, breaking his concentration.

"Oh, hey" He checked his watch. "Right on time. It's my lunch break now, and I was wandering if you had the same lunch break, we could go get something to eat"

"Yeah, I just have to grab my purse and jacket"

--

They were sitting in a small café around the corner from the newspaper. Elizabeth was eating a scone while Will had a salad. They were talking about anything and everything and just enjoying each other's company.

"So the fire department had to come and cut me out of the baby swing! I swear I though I was gonna have to have my legs amputated, it was cutting off my circulation" Elizabeth explained, not being able to hold in her laughter.

"Oh my god. How old were you when this happened?"

"About 11"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"Well everybody else was doing it and they got out just fine"

"Sure they did. So if everybody else jumped off a bridge, would you?" Will laughed and smiled, before taking a few bites of his salad.

"If they came away from it just fine, then yes"

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while before Elizabeth looked at her watch and realized it was time to get back to work.

--

"So here's the mini kitchen. Donuts, coffee, you finish the coffee you make more. If you bring a lunch and plan on putting it in the refrigerator, _put your name on it. _Otherwise someone will come eat the sandwich your aunt made you from her wonderful left over Thanksgiving turkey, and you will be sandwichless. Much less, lunchless" Will laughed. "So, I think that's it" She finished her tour of the office. "Get it?"

"Got it"

She smiled. "Good. Oh, and every Monday at 10:00am we have a meeting to talk about the new articles and assign them. And don't be late otherwise the editor of the metro section, Mary, will go berserk. She's the one in charge"

"I though Mr. Hampton was in charge" Will inquired.

"No, his father owns about four papers around London, and other towns around London. So he spends about a week each month at each paper, just to make sure things are running smoothly. But when he is here, he is over viewing every section of the paper, so he isn't here all the time. Therefore, Mary takes over. What a bloody uptight bitch she is. _Don't _get on her bad side. Most of us here already are. Save yourself" Elizabeth joked, laughing.

Will laughed too, but once he stopped he had anther question. "So, why is Mr. Hampton taking care of all the newspapers? Aren't they his fathers?"

"Yeah, but his father is getting older and can't be going all around all the time. But he refuses to officially hand it over to his son cause he's convinced that he is still too immature. So he's kinda having him take care of things for a while with his fathers over view. Then it will be his. But let me tell you, it is not his father's imagination about him being too immature"

"Really?"

"Believe you me" She turned to pour herself some coffee. "Want some?" She asked Will, who nodded in return.

"Why do you work for him then?" He asked as she got him his beverage.

"Accuse me?" She turned around and handed him the cup.

"Why do you work for him? I mean, you act like he's an ass who you can't stand. So why are you here?"

"Cause I love writing. And ever since I was a young girl, I have dreamt about working here. It's where my mother worked before…well before"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I wouldn't have brought up the subject if I knew you were this sensitive about it"

"No, it's fine. I really shouldn't worry about talking about my mum. It's been years, I have to move on. I should be past the stage where I get all sad and depressed when she's brought up. So just continue. Whatever you were gonna say before I bummed you out too"

"Okay, so, your mum was a writer?"

"Yeah, I got my love of writing from her. My father actually says I get a lot from her. My eyes, my smile, even my personality. He says I'm a bold, strong fighter just like her"

"Yeah, you really come off that way. I mean when I first saw you, all I saw was a cute, innocent, girl. But that thought changed the moment I talked to you" That made Elizabeth laughed.

"Anyway, it's not like I have to deal with him every day" She returned the subject to her boss.

Will shook his head. "Well, you and I should both get back to our articles. I wouldn't want to piss off Mary" He smiled along with Elizabeth.

--

It was about 5:00 and most employees had left. The ones that haven't were finishing up their articles and closing everything up. Since Elizabeth couldn't finish her article until she had her interview tomorrow, she started working on her other article that she was assigned. Luckily, she didn't need to interview anybody for this one so she was able to get it done. She just finished it and was cleaning up her desk. A voice from behind her made her jump.

"God!" She exclaimed. "You know you should really wear a bell or something" She laughed.

"Well, I was about to leave and I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me sometime" Will had his hands in his pocket and was rocking back and fourth nervously and shyly.

"Yeah, that would be great. Um, Friday? Pick me up at 7:00?"

Elizabeth gave him her number and her friends address before going home.

--

Please review!


	3. Dinner, Death, and Sex

Enjoy!

This chapter contains some sexual stuff, like I said before, nothing too sexual. But if you're not really comfortable with that stuff, than just skip it. You'll know it when you read it.

--

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Dinner, Death, and Sex**_

The past week Elizabeth had been ecstatic about her date with Will. But now it was Friday night at 6:45 and she was freaking out. She was in the guest room at Sam's and was looking through the boxes of clothes scattered on the ground.

Sam was out in the living room watching TV and she could hear her friend's groans and cursed mumbles. She walked in and found Elizabeth in a bath robe with her hair dripping wet and she was digging threw the boxes throwing clothes all over the room.

"Whoa, whoa! Katrina, calm down!"

"What?" Elizabeth snarled.

"Katrina, as in Hurricane Katrina" Elizabeth's face was blank. "You're slow tonight"

"I get it, but I don't have time for your sarcasm here! Will will be him in like 15 minutes and I still have to do my hair, my make up, _and_ I have nothing to wear!"

"I've never seen you freak over a guy like this before"

"This is my first date with him and I really like him. He's nice, sweet, funny, adorable, hot, and on my last first date three years ago with Charlie, I wore jeans and a t-shirt and barley any make up. And look how that relationship ended up! I don't wanna have a relationship with Will, and then find out he's cheating on me!"

"You wore jeans and a t-shirt on a date?"

"Don't change the subject!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Okay, take a deep breath and sit down" Sam calmed her friend. Elizabeth did as she was told and sat down on the bed.

Sam started going threw her clothes. "Where's he taking you?"

"Dinner. I don't know where though"

"Okay, so something that could be fancy but still kinda casual" She said to herself. She continued rummaging through piles and piles of clothes with a face that showed she was concentrating. "Here," she held up a short, black, dinner dress with a low neck line and a tie in the back. The straps were large on the shoulders and it fit Elizabeth like a glove. "This dress says, I can look sexy, casual, and am ready to go to that fancy French restaurant that I know you wanna take me to" Sam winked and Elizabeth and they both laughed.

"I've been looking at that dress for 10 minutes and nothing. You're wonder woman!"

"No, this is" She gestured to the dress. "Now go get ready"

"But…"

"Go! Now! Get!"

"Okay! I'm going, I'm getting" Elizabeth sighed as she rushed to the bathroom to prepare for her date.

It was about 20 minutes later and Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom with her hair half up in a clip and her make up done. She found Sam sitting on the couch alone.

"Oh, thank god he's late" Elizabeth said. "I hate making dates wait. So it's easier when they're late on their own" Just then there was a knock on the door. "Ha, good timing. Now shoo!"

"Have a good time" Sam smiled before going to her bedroom.

Once she was out of site, Elizabeth took a deep breath, straitened her dress and opened the door. Will was standing in front of her with a nice red, button up shirt, which he left the top couple buttons undone and nice slacks. He had a black blazer on that was left open and he had a bouquet of roses.

"Hi, Elizabeth" He smiled charmingly.

"Hey" Will took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and once they were both in, she started up a conversation.

"So where we going?"

"A small restaurant by the river. Great food, I'm sure you'll love it"

"Oh, I love the river. It's so pretty and I love watching the little duckies swimming around. I love almost everything having to do with the water. Swimming, fishing, and _definitely_ boating. I love cruises. Just watching the water crash against the boat, feeling the breeze on my face. It's brilliant! The water just makes me feel at ease. I know, it sounds silly"

"Not at all. Hey, have you ever been scuba diving?"

"No, I've always to though. I used to go surfing all the time when I was a teenager. We had a small place by the ocean that we went to every summer. God, I haven't been there since my mum died"

"I don't mean to pry, but if you don't mind, what happened to your mum?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I don't think I've really told anybody. Only Sam and a couple other really close friends" She was silent for a moment, but Will didn't say anything, not sure if she wanted to continue. "I was about…14 or 15, and my mum was going to my aunt's Christmas party. It was like 3 weeks before Christmas. My aunt was going to the Caribbean for the holiday, so she was having an early party. Anyway, I was sick so I couldn't go. They said they would be back soon, then they left…and there was a big blizzard on their way home. It was really late and really dark. Then my mum, who was driving, saw an animal in the middle of the road and she swerved so she wouldn't hit it, but the car slid on a big patch of ice and she crashed into a house. She had like…6 broken ribs, a concussion…3 broken bones, had a failed kidney, she was paralyzed from the waist down…and she was bleeding eternally in the head. They did everything they could, but two days later my father had to pull the plug. Otherwise she would've been like that her whole life. Just in pain and suffering" By now Elizabeth was crying and Will felt horrible. He took his hand from the steering wheel and reached over and rubbed her hand. "My father was lucky. All he had was a few broken bones"

"Oh Elizabeth. That's terrible. I know how you feel. My mother is dead too. She died when I was about 12 of cancer. For as long as I can remember she had cancer. I was so young when she found out, but I still remember the day perfectly. I was about 4, and she went to a doctor's appointment. I was home with my dad. When she came home she was crying and she and my dad talked for about 2 hours before calling me in to tell me"

"I'm sorry too. I guess that's one thing we have in common"

--

"So I _finally_ found a place. I'm moving next week. As much as I like living with my best friend, that place is unbelievably small"

"Where's your new place?"

"Actually it's right down the street from work"

"That's great. I'd be happy to help you move"

"Thanks"

"Oh, Miss, could we get our bill, please" Will asked a waitress as she walked by. They had shared a wonderful dinner and talked the whole time. They were just now finishing their dessert; a large cinnamon apple sundae with a brownie that they were sharing.

"Would you like to come back to my place for some coffee? Maybe we could watch a movie"

"Yeah, sounds good"

After talking for a few more minutes they paid and left.

--

"Go ahead, make yourself at home" Will said as he showed Elizabeth into his apartment. She walked in and set her purse down on the table by the door. "The movies are down there, you pick one while I get the coffee" He pointed to a cabinet on the entertainment center which held the TV, then walked into the kitchen. He took his shoes and jacket off along the way.

Elizabeth sat down on the couch and slipped her heels off and rubbed her feet. She then got up and looked through the movies.

"How do you like your coffee?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Cream and sugar, please"

About two minutes later he walked in, mugs in hand. "Pick one?"

"Jersey Girl" She picked up the movie and showed it to him. He put it in as Elizabeth sat down.

He pulled her close to him, rather hesitantly at first, but once she happily rested her head on his shoulder he was no longer shy. They finished the movie then began watching another.

They were in the middle of _Secret Window _when Will began watching Elizabeth as she enjoyed the movie. He watched her beautiful, brown eyes concentrate on the TV screen. He ran his hands through her long, light brunette, hair. At last he couldn't take it anymore.

"Elizabeth" He whispered huskily in her ear, his warm breath making her tingle. She looked up at him with a smile.

He bent down and cupped his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her. She slowly opened her lips to allow his tongue entrance. He slid his hands down to her waist, and when their lips parted for breath he gave her a series of small, light, pecks on her neck. Elizabeth began unbuttoning his shirt. She then took it off and revealed his bare, tanned chest. Her hands roamed freely around his abs as she felt his muscles. He then moved his lips back to meet hers.

Will stood up and took Elizabeth with her. While continuing to kiss Elizabeth, he led her to his room. He closed the door and pinned her against the wall. She ran her hands through his curly, brown hair. Will began pulling at the tie on the back of her dress and then she lifted her arms above her head and he slipped the dress off her.

Will pulled her waist tight against him and he stumbled over to the bed. He laid down and pulled her on top of him. She undid his belt and took it off before flinging it across the room.

Within about three minutes, they were both completely free of all articles of clothing. His fingers traced her face, down to her breasts, then down her waist.

--

About 30 minutes later Will rolled off of Elizabeth. They were both sweating and panting hard. Elizabeth rested her head on Will's chest and his arm was around her, grabbing her at her waist. He kissed her forehead as she traced her finger around his chest aimlessly. She then grabbed his right arm and looked at the watch that was still on his wrist. When she saw that it read 12:48.

"I really should get going. It's late and I'm very tired" She said getting up and picking her bra up off the floor, then looking for her other clothes.

"Just stay here"

"I…I really can't"

"Why not? I don't mind" Will tried to reassure her.

"I know you don't. It's just that, well, I have some pretty…embarrassing sleeping habits. I mean, I didn't even spend the whole night with Charlie until, well we lived together. And we dated for like seven months before I moved in with him"

"Try me"

"No" She whined.

"Elizabeth"

"Fine. I tend to drool in my sleep" Elizabeth blushed a bit.

Will laughed. "You've covered me with wet, sloppy kisses and sucked on my balls, do you _really _think I have a problem with your drool?" He joked. "I mean, I enjoyed it but…"

"Okay, okay. Well then, I talk in my sleep"

"I can sleep through anything. In fact I sometimes talk in my sleep as well. Give me another"

"I take up the whole bed. I move all around. Once when I was a kid, I was sleeping over at my cousin's house and we were sleeping in the same bed, and I kicked her in the head and punched her in the stomach. So not only do I take up the whole bed, I'll beat you up. And it's not fun"

"Well then, I'll hold you close so you don't move as much"

"Sometimes when I'm upset, I suck my thumb while sleeping"

"Aw, that's adorable. But, you're not upset now are you?"

"Okay, you got me" Elizabeth dropped her things and got back into bed, Will tugging her half the way.

They both fell asleep peacefully together. Well, as peaceful as one could sleep while sleeping with Elizabeth. And Will's arm was tightly around her waist to try and keep her from moving, just as he said.

--

Will woke up around 10:00 to find Elizabeth still sound asleep. He was half way off the bed and she had all the blankets around her, his arm still tightly around her waist. There was even a small drool mark on her pillow by her mouth and he couldn't help but chuckle. He quietly got up, very careful not to awake her when he moved his arm. He put on sweats and a t-shirt and wrote a note and put it on the pillow before leaving.

About 10 minutes later Elizabeth woke up. She looked around trying to remember where she was. A few seconds later she remembered. Then she began looking for Will. She saw a note on his pillow and she read it to herself.

_10: 15 _

_Went to get donuts. Be back in a few. _

_-Will_

She smiled and closed her eyes again for more rest as she waited for Will.

When Will got back, they shared breakfast in bed and watched TV while cuddling and talking. Around 1:30 Elizabeth finally went home, a second date already planned.

--

Review please, please, please!


	4. Scrabble and a Fight

Enjoy! And please review!

This chapter also has some sexual stuff in it. And I probably won't always tell you when the chapter has sexual scenes it, so just remember that it might have it and if you're not comfortable with it, don't read that part.

--

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Scrabble and a Fight**_

As time went by, Will and Elizabeth got closer and closer. They were together all the time. It had been about a month since they had their first date. They had decided to keep it from the people at work in order to keep them from gossiping. The only person at work who knew was, of course, Sam.

Will walked into the staff kitchen and found that the only person in there was Elizabeth. She was standing at the counter filling her coffee mug. He quickly checked to make sure nobody was coming, and when he saw that it was clear, he snuck up behind her and started kissing her neck.

She jumped at first but quickly relaxed into his arms which were around her waist. Elizabeth was laughing, trying to stay quiet so no one would hear.

He was still smothering her neck with kisses when a voice interrupted.

"You know, if you're gonna pretend you aren't together, you have to pretend there's nothing to pretend about. And the key to achieving that is…well not kissing in the kitchen" Sam smirked as she stood in the door way.

"Sorry" Elizabeth said, blushing furiously.

"We'll try to refrain" Will laughed, walking out the door. "I need to talk to Mary real quick before the meeting today. See you guys in few" Then he was gone, leaving the girls.

"So I assume it's going well" Sam said.

A smile tugged at Elizabeth's lips on her pink face. "God, he is so amazing. He's sweet, cute, caring, hot, protective. And he treats me like a princess!"

"Well, _your highness_, I'm very happy for you"

"Thanks. You know, it's just so weird. I mean, I'm with him all the time. And when I'm not, I'm thinking about him. And I can't wait to see him again. I dream about him all the time too. And even with the slightest touch or his warm breath on my neck, I get all… tingly. And I can't help but smile when I'm around him. Even the mention of his name gets me excited. He's so different from anybody I've dated. And I feel differently about him too. I've never felt this way about anybody. Not even Charlie"

"Aw. You love him. You love him. You love him" She teased.

"You are _so_ immature. We've only been dating for a little while" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

When Sam calmed down, she continued. "So, uh, how's the sex?"

Elizabeth looked down at her feet and shrugged her shoulders, all the while still smiling and blushing.

"Elizabeth? Come on, you know you wanna tell me"

"Wonderful. The best I've ever had. He's so gentle. But can also rattle the head board like a sailor and get down and dirty" Her smile grew wider as she laughed.

"Bow shica wow wow"

They both laughed for a few more moments before Elizabeth noticed the clock. "Shit, we're gonna be late"

--

That night Will was lying in Elizabeth's bed reading. She had moved to her own place about three weeks earlier, and now Will spent much time there.

Elizabeth emerged from her bathroom with nothing but Will's Bon Jovi t-shirt and an orange polka dot thong that peeked out underneath. Her hair was wet and it smelled like coconut, which Will loved. She crawled into bed next to him and cuddled into his side.

"I'm bored. I wanna play a game" She whined.

"Can I finish this chapter?"

"But…"

"I know you're bored. But there's only one page left"

"Fine" Elizabeth pouted and crossed her arms as she waited for Will.

After about a minute, he put his bookmark in and closed the book before setting it down.

"What do you wanna play?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Scrabble"

"Scrabble? Really?"

"Yes. I like scrabble. I don't know why everybody thinks it's so boring"

"Because it is"

"_Please_" She begged.

Will sighed. "Go get scrabble"

--

"You can't put that, it's not a word" Will pointed out to Elizabeth.

"Yeah it is"

"Tooken isn't a word. There's took and there's taken, but no _tooken_"

"It is too! The two words it's made of are words, so it's a word too. Besides, this is my last turn. _And _if I put it right there it will be triple and I'll win! So I'm putting it there whether it's a word or not. Although it is"

"Then prove it to me"

"How?"

"The dictionary"

Elizabeth walked into the other room and emerged a moment later with the dictionary open. She was studying it carefully as she walked back to the coffee table where they were playing. She sat down on the couch next to it.

"So?" Will asked impatiently after a moment.

"Sshh"

About a minute passed and Elizabeth was still flipping through the pages, clearly frustrated.

"Isn't there, is it?" He smirked at his girlfriend as she groaned.

"Sshh"

"Told you"

"Fine. But I'm keeping the word there"

"No"

"Fine, then you don't get any sex tonight" She smirked back.

"Just because I'm making it harder for you to win?"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"See, this is why I hate playing games with you. You get so bloody competitive!"

"No I don't!" She shot back defensively.

"Yes you do. Remember last week you and I went to the arcade. We were playing a friendly game of air hockey until I was one point away from winning. You decided that I wouldn't be able to win if I was injured, so you hit the puck hard enough that it hit me in the eye! I still have the bruise!" Will pointed to a small brownish-purplish spot right under his right eye.

"Well it worked! You were being a baby and just _had _to put ice on it. So you left and I won! If you just waited a few more minutes, you would've been there to guard the…hole… thing that the puck goes in. But you weren't"

"Oh my god"

"Besides, that was just one time"

"And there are _many_ more"

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Elizabeth stared at Will with big eyes and pouty lips. She knew he couldn't say no to her sad face.

"You win" Finally Will gave in.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth smiled big at her victory. She walked over to the other side of the table where Will was. She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. "Good boy" She joked.

Will gave her a big kiss on the lips. He hugged her close and ran his hands up her back. He then cupped one hand around her cheek and one around her neck.

Elizabeth pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Will pulled away for breath, and then began kissing her neck. His hand traveled down to her thigh. It slid higher and higher before reaching the hem of the shirt she was wearing. One hand lingered on her thigh as he lightly tickled it, making her giggle. The other slipped under her shirt, before he pulled it off, revealing her bare chest.

Elizabeth ran her hands through his long hair that barley touched his shoulders. She gave him another passionate kiss. His tongue fiercely slid into her mouth.

When they parted he began to nuzzle her breast and she arched her back and threw her head back and moaned. She then began to take off his boxers, which was the only thing he was wearing.

"I thought you said I wasn't getting any sex tonight" Will said, before giving her another kiss.

"But you let me win" He chuckled as she began trailing kisses from his neck down to his chest.

--

The next day at work, Elizabeth was working at her desk when Will came up to her.

"When are we gonna tell everybody about us? I'm tired of hiding it" He asked.

"Wow, this is really out of the blue"

"Well, last night I was lying in bed, you were already asleep, and I began to think about it"

"Will, I'm tired of hiding it too. But I've been working here a long time and I know these people. It's best if we continue to keep it a secret"

"Well we're not going to be able to keep it from them forever, so why does it matter _when _they find out"

"Will…"

"I mean, is there a reason you don't want people to know? _Other_ then the 'gossip'?" He said, air quoting the word gossip.

"What are you saying?"

"Do you think you and I won't be together for much longer? Cause then there's no reason to tell people, right?"

"Will, can we talk about this later"

"Fine" He said a little disappointed before walking away.

--

That night Will was watching TV in his small apartment when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Elizabeth walked in and took off her coat, putting it on a hook on the wall.

"Can we talk about it now?" Will turned off the TV, but stayed sitting on the couch. He watched Elizabeth

"Will, why do you care that we tell them?"

"Because, I want to be able to kiss my girlfriend at work and hang out with her, and…just be with you"

"They're just gonna make up stupid rumors about us, cause their immature and that's their favorite thing to do. Then those stupid rumors will get to us and break us up"

"They're adults. They wouldn't do that"

"You don't know them! And not only are they immature, their journalists! Their job is to dig into stories and uncover them. So that makes it even more likely that they will start rumors and ruin it for us"

"That also makes it more likely that they'll find out. So let's just tell them!" By now, Will was getting upset. He walked over to Elizabeth and stood in front of her.

"I don't want to!" She exclaimed.

"Well I do!"

"Can't they just find out later?"

"We're a couple and we're getting serious!"

"I know but…"

"But what? If you really have a problem with people knowing we're together, then maybe we don't need to be together. That way, nobody _will _find out" By this time, they were both yelling.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Will yelled back.

Elizabeth grabbed her coat and walked out in a huff. Leaving Will alone, pacing around the living room.

--

Review!


	5. The Little Mermaid Isn't Romantic?

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Little Mermaid Isn't Romantic?**_

The rest of the week went by and neither Will nor Elizabeth would speak to each other. They even went as far as to avoid each other at work. Many times, Elizabeth had thought about talking to Will and to try to reconcile with him. And so did he. But Elizabeth was too stubborn to do it, and Will was afraid that it would just get worse.

It was now two days before Valentine's Day. Earlier, they had made plans to spend the whole day together, since it was a Sunday and they didn't have to work. They were going to watch romantic movies all day and make cookies. Then at night, Will had made surprise plans for him and Elizabeth. But now, it looked like none of that would happen.

Friday night, Elizabeth was lying in bed doing nothing. She had the phone in her hands. Every few minutes she would begin to dial Will's number, but would press 'end' before she finished it. A couple times she had enough courage to actually call him, but when he answered, she would hang up without a word.

Elizabeth began to cry. She buried her head in her pillow and let the tears fall. She missed him. And she wouldn't deny it.

There was a knock at the door and she forced herself out of bed and went to open it.

"Oh my god, you look horrible" Sam grimaced and walked in. Elizabeth was in her pajamas and her hair was all tangled up. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had black circles under her usually beautiful brown eyes.

"Well hello to you too"

"I thought you might like to go see a late movie"

"No thank you" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Oh come on. Please! I don't wanna go alone"

"I'm really not in the mood"

"Oh _now _you wallow!" Elizabeth sent Sam a cold glare. "Wow, you're really upset over this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm as happy as a little kid at Disney World" She said sarcastically, before slumping down in a chair.

"Okay, I get your point. Do you want me to go?"

"Sorry, but yes. I just kinda want to be alone right now"

Sam said good bye and left. Elizabeth then went back to bed and cried for a bit longer before falling asleep.

--

"Hello?" Will answered his phone.

"Will, you _have_ to fix whatever shit is going on with you and Elizabeth!"

"Sam?"

"No, Queen Elizabeth. Yes, it's Sam! Who the hell did you think it was?"

"Wow, your crabby"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I didn't know there already _was _a subject" Will defended.

Annoyed, Sam groaned. "Elizabeth is messed up. I tried getting out of her apartment and taking her mind off of…whatever happened between you two, she won't tell me, but she won't budge. Now get your fucking ass over there and fix it!"

"Sam, I don't think that's a good…"

"I don't give a fuck what you think. My best friend is depressed and screwed up, because of you!" She shouted through the phone.

"This is between me and her. You don't need to get involved with it, it doesn't concern you"

"When my best friend in the whole world, the woman who is practically my sister, is hurt it _is_ my concern! She is lying in bed at home crying her heart out. She can't even get up out of bed. She keeps wondering what's wrong with her. Why can't she keep a boyfriend? Why does she always end up with the worst guys?" Sam lied. "She doesn't even want to go to work. Every day it has gotten worse. She's thinking about moving. She says she might have better luck somewhere else. Plus she doesn't want to stay here if you're here. She says it would be too hard for her"

"Really?" Will was now beginning to worry about Elizabeth. She was strong, too strong to worry about a man like this. He began thinking he should go over there if she was this bad.

"There is a possibility that it happened, yes. But you need to talk to her!" She yelled. Will rolled his eyes.

"Sam, that tone is not gonna make me do this"

"Will…" She warned sternly and fiercely.

"That one will" He said before hanging up.

--

The next morning, Will was debating whether or not to listen to Sam and go fix things with Elizabeth. Finally, he made his choice. He got in his car, and drove over to Elizabeth's.

She was still in bed, sucking her thumb, when a loud knocking woke her up.

"It's open!" She yelled loudly through the hallway and into the living room, figuring it was Sam.

Will walked in; a little surprised she didn't come open it.

_Maybe she really is as bad as Sam says_. Will thought as he walked through the apartment, looking in each of the rooms for Elizabeth.

He got to her bedroom. The door was cracked open. He pushed it a little more and walked in and saw Elizabeth lying in her bed.

"Will" She sat up with her back against the head board. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam called me. She said I should come talk to you"

"Oh jeeze" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I miss you" He said bluntly.

Elizabeth gave him a slight smile. "I miss you too"

"Then can we at least try to work it out?"

Elizabeth nodded and Will came over and sat next to her.

"Is there a way we can compromise? Cause I miss you, and I just want to be with you and make you happy. I _do_ think we should tell them. But, if you feel this strongly about it then…"

"Telling them would make me happy"

"Really? But…"

"Will, you were right. I really like you and we're in a serious relationship, it's time they find out. And whatever they do, we'll deal with it. I _do _want to be able to act like your girlfriend at work. I don't wanna have to act like we barley know each other anymore"

Will smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way" He leaned in and cupped her face and kissed her.

When they parted she spoke. "I officially declare this fight over"

"Kiss on it?" Will gave her a tender kiss on the lips. But she wouldn't part that easily.

She covered him in small, feather light kisses. He slipped his hands under her tank top and began to massage her breasts.

She pulled him down to the bed and they shared many passionate kisses…

--

The next morning Elizabeth woke up on top of Will; the results of her wild sleeping habits and the previous night's activities. For the first night in days, they both slept peacefully; both happy to be in each other's arms again. One of his arms was wrapped around her tightly while the other rested on her hip.

Elizabeth was sleeping on her stomach, except for her face, which was turned to her right, with her cheek resting on Will's chest.

Will woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He took his hand that was placed on her hip, and brought it up to her head where he played with her hair.

"Will" Elizabeth said when she realized Will was awake as well.

"Hmm?"

"Hi"

Will chuckled. "Hi, love"

"So, we still on for tomorrow?"

"You bet"

"Good. You said your plans start at about nine tomorrow night, right?" Elizabeth began. She got off him and sat up on her side of the bed and he finally opened his eyes.

Will nodded.

"Okay, well if we wake up at about 9:00, then we have 12 hours to watch movies. But about one of those hours is gonna be spent baking cookies and another half hour will be spent decorating them. So that leaves us with 11 and a half hours to watch about four movies and have sex for about 30 minutes to an hour. So we can easily fit in a few rounds of sex if we want. And as for breakfast and lunch, to save time from having to go out and eat or cook something here, I figured that before the movie day begins, we fill those huge party platters with anything we may want throughout the day. Like pop tarts, chips, candy, those mini pancake thingies, pudding. Oh we have to have pudding"

"That sounds healthy" Will murmured.

"Hey, it's listen time"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, we will have to wake up at 8:30 to get all of this prepared. Then, at about 7:30 or 8:00 later that night, we will need to get ready for…well whatever you have planned. So that will give us time to watch about 4 movies. So I thought we could each pick two" Elizabeth finished explaining. She leaned on her elbow facing Will, with a quirky smile on her face.

"You figured _all _of that out"

"I've been lonely and bored. Thank you very much"

"Okay, sounds great to me"

"Good, I already have my two choices for my movies"

Will raised his eyebrow, telling her to continue.

"Little Mermaid. One _and _two"

"Why?"

"Do you _really _have to ask why? You know I love it"

"But I thought that we wanted to watch romantic movies"

"You don't think the Little Mermaid is romantic? I mean, Ariel risked never having her voice again or seeing her family and friends again so she could be with Eric up on land. Then she had to save him from Ursula, and they ended up together and had a family! How is that not romantic?"

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything"

"You should be ashamed!" She said with a fake, serious look on her face.

"Get over here" He gestured for her to sit on his lap.

She moved on him and he held her and rocked her back and fourth as he kissed her forehead.

--

Hope you like it. And please review.


	6. A Valentine's Day Surprise

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Valentine's Day Surprise**_

Valentine's Day was here, and Elizabeth and Will were together and happy again. They woke up together Valentine's Day morning. Will had wanted to stay in bed for a while, but Elizabeth had said that they needed to get moving in order to start the movie on time. For Will's two movies, her had chosen _Sweet Home Alabama_ and _When Harry Met Sally. _They were two of his favorite movies. Elizabeth would often tease him about loving them, because they were "chick flicks". But then he would throw it in her face that she was the one that made him watch them in the first place.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make. My dear, I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" Elizabeth sang along with _The Little Mermaid_ about a half and hour later when Ursula was disguised as Vanessa and was going to marry Eric.

Will looked down at her and smiled. She always sang along with all of the songs in _The Little Mermaid _movies. He thought it was cute. Once in a while he thought it got a little annoying, but he did think her voice was like a bell.

About 10 minutes later, the first movie ended and Will got up to put in the second _Little Mermaid_ movie.

"Oh guess what!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly. Before he had a chance to guess, she continued. "I was on the internet, and I found out that there are deleted scenes that explain that Ursula is Ariel's aunt! And there is a longer version of the song Poor Unfortunate Souls, where it explains that Ursula is Triton's sister and why he banned her from the kingdom!"

"Cool" He said, trying to sound interested, but failed.

"It's brilliant. Not _cool_" She said the last part in a deep voice, mocking him.

"Whatever you say, love. So when did you want to make the cookies"

"After the next movie?"

"What about sex?"

Elizabeth smiled, getting up from the couch and walking over to Will. "I think the Little Mermaid can wait" He smirked before pulling her into a kiss.

He backed her up against the wall and continued kissing her furiously. He his hands roamed her body, then started grazing her breasts.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his curly, dark brown hair. She then began to undo his belt. She took it off and unzipped his jeans. They fell to his angles and he kicked them off.

--

Later, the two were making chocolate chip cookies together. Only a small, sexy, silky, night slip covered her, while Will was only in boxers.

Will then heard his cell phone ring. "I'll be right back, love"

"Okay"

Elizabeth poured milk into the bowl of cookie batter. She then began putting eggs in. She cracked her second egg, and a few rather large pieces of the shell fell in. After her attempt to get them out with a spoon failed, she began trying to get them out with her hands. She dug through the batter. Every time she got a piece of the shell, it would get away from her. After about a minute, she gave up.

"Nobody has to know" She whispered to herself. She picked up the box that had held the batter and began reading the directions out loud.

"Okay, 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract" She dug through the pantry looking for the item.

She found it and poured it in, without measuring it. With a steady hand, she carefully eyeballed the amount of the strong tasting liquid. But her steady hand soon gave in and she spilled about half of the bottle in.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Elizabeth, is everything all right? What happened?" Will walked in, phone in his hand.

"Everything's fine. Nothing bad happened"

"Then, why'd you scream"

"Oh um, no reason"

"Okay" He said suspiciously, looking around the kitchen. "I'll only be a couple more minutes"

Elizabeth quickly poured in a bunch of chocolate chips and began stirring it all together. When Will came in, he came up behind Elizabeth, kissed her cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that, it was just somebody I need to interview for an article. I had called him yesterday to set up a time and he told me he'd call me back"

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"Oh my god, Elizabeth. I leave you alone for 3 minutes, and you completely fill the batter with chocolate chips! It's gonna be all chocolate, no cookie"

"Well I thought it would hide the taste of the…"

"Hide the taste? Hide the taste of what? What did you do while I was gone"

"Nothing. I just thought it would hide the taste of…the eggs. I don't really like eggs" She lied.

"I have a bad feeling about this" He mumbled.

They finished mixing the ingredients and then rolled small balls of the cookie dough together and set them on a cookie sheet. They put them in the oven and went into the living room to watch the movie while the cookies cooked.

20 minutes later the timer buzzed and they went into the kitchen to get the cookies. Once they cooled, they put them on a large plate and brought them into the other room.

Will took a bite of one and grimaced. "Oh my god! These are horrible" He paused for a moment and began to pick at his teeth. He then pulled out a large piece of shell. "What the _hell_ happened while I was gone?"

Elizabeth just smiled sweetly and innocently.

"Okay, you're not aloud to bake anymore"

--

"Put this on" Will tossed Elizabeth a piece of cloth.

They had finished all the movies and they were getting dressed for that night. Will had said that it was formal, so Elizabeth was in a beautiful, fuchsia cocktail dress. It was a spaghetti strap and the hem went down to her knees. The low neckline and form fitting dress left little to the imagination. She paired it with black, strappy, heels. Her hair was curled and the curls draped right below her shoulders.

"A blindfold?"

"I want it to be a surprise"

Elizabeth did as she was told and put it on. Will then took her by the hand and led her out of the apartment and into the car. He drove for about half and hour and Elizabeth was growing impatient.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"But I don't wanna _see_ I wanna _know_. Now!"

"Hold your pretty little horses, we'll be there soon"

Elizabeth sighed and listened to the music that was playing on the radio.

"Okay, we're there" He announced about 10 minutes later.

"Can I take the blindfold off now, please?"

"Nope" Will got out and walked around to the passenger door to let Elizabeth out. He led his girlfriend to their destination.

"I can hear water. The waves are very loud" She said.

"You're sharp"

They walked a little longer until Will pulled off her blindfold so she could see.

"Oh my god, Will" She breathed.

They were standing on a small house boat. The deck was lighted with white lights and a few lanterns. In the middle of the deck was a small table set for two. There was a champagne bottle and ice on the side of the table.

"You're welcome. All the food is in the small kitchen inside"

"How did you do all of this?"

"Sam helped me. She's been here all evening setting it up. I wanted it to be special"

"Whose boat is this?"

"Mine" He whispered in her ear.

"What? You bought a boat? Just for this?"

"Actually no. I've had it for a while. But, I had to do some work on it, and now it's finished. So we can use it. But I would've bought it just for this"

"Charmer" She joked.

They shared a romantic dinner of fettuccini and an apple pie for dessert. They were in the middle of dessert when Will gave Elizabeth a present. Will pulled out a black box.

"Oh my god, Will. No I can't accept this. It's too much!" Her eyes filled with tears. Inside the box was a beautiful, silver, heart shaped, diamond necklace. It had one small ruby right in the middle of it. It must've cost a fortune.

"Of course you can. I want you to have it. I didn't intend to by you something this extravagant, I mean we haven't even been dating very long. But I saw it and I just _had _to get it for you. I couldn't help my self"

"Well now I feel horrible. You got me this fantastically beautiful thing, and all I got you was a _Queen_ CD"

"I don't care what you got me. You could've gotten me nothing and it wouldn't matter. Now will you let it go, babe?"

She handed him the necklace. "Put it on?" She turned around and he did as asked.

--

Will and Elizabeth were lying in the bed in the small house boat. Elizabeth's head was resting on his bare chest. All she was wearing was the necklace he gave her, while he was wearing nothing.

"I love you, Elizabeth"

"What?" She sat up and looked him in the eyes, with a look of shock on her face.

"I know we've only been dating for about a month; but I know love when I see it. And I know I love you. And if you don't feel the same way, that's completely fine. I don't even expect you to. But I wanted to tell you. I mean, I can't even describe the way I feel about you. It's so amazing. _You're_ so amazing"

A small smile tugged at Elizabeth's lips, but she didn't say anything.

"I love you too" She finally said.

"Really? You love me?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do. I actually think I have for a while. I just didn't know it. And enjoy this; I don't intend to be this mushy so often. And you better not either. I kinda hate all of this cheesy stuff." She giggled a little.

Will smile and lightly shook his head. He kissed her deeply and held her tight, not wanting to let go. His fingers lightly traced her cheekbone. When they broke apart for breath, Will led his finger to her moistened lips and touched them gently. She place a light kiss on his index finger before it slipped into her mouth.

She moved her lips to his chest and trailed a path of feather light kisses down his torso, to his stomach. She kissed his belly button as his hands found his way to her hair. When she came back up to kiss his lips again, he rolled her over so he was on top of her. He slipped into her and they were once again one.

--

Please review!


	7. Happy Brithday, Baby

I do not own the song in this chapter; the people who sing it do. I don't know who, because a lot of people have sung versions of this song.

And if there are actually any Britney Spear fans who are reading this (I doubt it, cause not many people like her) but if there are, there is something in here that kinda make fun of her, so don't offended. It's nothing really.

Enjoy! And please review!

--

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Happy Birthday, Baby**_

Days pasted. Then days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. And eventually, it was May; Elizabeth's birthday. She was turning 25, and she was totally freaked.

"I mean, once I'm 25, then it's only 5 years until I'm 30. And 5 years isn't a long time when you think about it. Then another 5 years will pass and I'll be 35, then I'll be 40! I don't wanna be old! And before you know it I won't be _over _the hill, I'll be buried _under_ it! " Elizabeth complained as she and Will sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, the day before her birthday.

"Hun, 40 isn't old" Her boyfriend tried calming her down.

"Well, it's middle aged"

"And yes, 5 years can go by quickly. But a lot of 5 year periods takes a while to go by. You have like…15 years before you have to worry about that. You're still young"

"But not for long" She whined, on the verge of crying.

"You're freaking out about turning 25. I'm 29! I'll be turning 30 in a few months. Do you think I'm old?"

She just shook her head in response.

"Then if I'm not old, you're not old. You have at _least _5 years until you can even consider yourself old. Even though you won't be"

Elizabeth smiled. "Your good at making me feel better" She began picking at her pop tart she was eating for breakfast. Will reached his hand over and caressed hers gently. "What age would you consider old?"

Will thought for a moment. "47"

"47? That's an odd number"

"Well, 45 isn't that old. Neither is 46 cause that's just one year older than 45. But once you turn 47, you only have 3 years until you're 50. And 50 is _definitely _pretty old. Well, getting close to it at least"

"Good point. So I don't have to worry about being old until I'm 47" She then stayed silent for a moment, as if contemplating something in her head. "So, I have 22 years left of youth!" She announced happily after doing the math in her head.

"See, that's a long time. Now can you stop worrying about it now, love?"

"I suppose I can for you. So, what do you have planned for my birthday?"

"I didn't tell you the first time you asked, I didn't tell you the second time, why would I tell you the 50th time you asked?"

"Please?" She pouted, standing up and walking over to him.

"No" He said.

She then straddled him and placing kisses on his neck.

"You can't seduce me into telling you"

She then slid her hands under his t-shirt. She lazily began drawing circles over his chest, still kissing him, but now on the lips.

"You don't listen to anything I say, do you?" He said when she returned to his neck.

"Eh, I drift in and out" She stopped for a moment, but continued seconds later.

"No matter what you do, I'm not telling you"

"But it's my birthday!"

"No it's not" He argued.

"Almost! Plus I'm depressed. I'm old!"

"No you're not"

"Fine" She gave in, for right then anyhow. "Don't tell me. But I'll find out. You should know you can't keep anything from me" She then stormed off into the bathroom and Will heard the shower start.

"Why do I put up with her?" He asked himself, chuckling.

--

The next day, Elizabeth and Sam were out at lunch, after spending the early afternoon getting pampered. Will had given Elizabeth two gift certificates to one of the nicest spas around. He had asked Sam to keep her away for a while so he could get things ready for her surprise.

They spent three hours getting expensive massages, facials, and pedicures and manicures.

"So, did Will say anything to you about a 'surprise' he has for me?"

"Nope" She stared down at her plate, picking at her French fries.

"He didn't say _anything_ to you?"

She shook her head in response.

"Hey, can I see your mobile phone for a moment"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really, can I just…" She reached her hands across the table gesturing to Sam's purse.

Sam began digging through her purse. Elizabeth noticed her friends face growing upset, and her hands becoming more and more frantic as she searched her bag.

"Fucking shit!" She yelled, causing people around her to look. "I can't find it"

"Is there a chance you dropped it in the changing rooms at the spa?"

"What?"

Elizabeth took Sam's phone out of her jacket pocket. "I found it on the floor. I was just gonna give it to you, and then I saw that my boyfriend sent you text!"

"Bout what?" Sam asked, not going into details, hoping her friend was talking about something else; but she doubted it.

"Oh, I don't know. My surprise birthday party, perhaps?"

"He might have mentioned something" Elizabeth looked at her until she continued. "Okay, he _did _mention it" Elizabeth continued staring at her. "Okay, okay! God! He told me all about it. In fact, I'm helping him. I planned half of it and helped get supplies. And now, I have to keep you busy and away until 5:00. But you better act surprised. And I am _not _telling you anything else"

"Fine"

"Except that all of your friends will be there and there's gonna be a really, really big cake with a picture of you on it and we're gonna have margaritas and there's gonna be a karaoke machine and DDR Max. _And_ I suggested that we play strip poker, and Will said that if you wanted to, we could. So please say you want to!" Sam spat out extremely fast, making it hard for Elizabeth to understand, but not impossible.

"Really?" She exclaimed.

"Yes really! I couldn't hold in any longer"

"Do you know what Will's getting me?"

"He said he got you a custom bracelet from some jewelry store with a fancy name; too fancy for me to care and he was gonna give to you during your birthday party. He then said he was getting you some other stuff that he was gonna give to you after the party, but he wouldn't tell me. It's like he doesn't trust me or something"

"He is unbelievable. How can anybody _not_ trust you?" She replied sarcastically with a strait face.

"Oh, hush. So, what do you want to do after lunch?"

"I don't know. What time is it now?"

Sam checked her watch. "2:34"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Wanna go shopping for a couple hours. Will gave me his credit card. He said that if we finish at the spa, we can go shopping and knock ourselves out. Now I know why he said that"

"God, it's like that guy is always spending money. Where does it all come from?"

"I asked him about it once. He said that a couple years ago his grandfather died. And his grandfather hates his dad. Apparently his mum's side of the family is very wealthy and his dad's isn't so his grandpa never thought his dad was good enough. His mum didn't have any siblings, and neither does Will. And his granddad and Will were extremely close, so when he died, he left practically _everything _to Will. And it was a lot! He left a couple thousand dollars to a couple other family members including Will's dad, but it was out of obligation. But Will was the only actual close family member he liked"

"Your boyfriend is fuckin rich? Why does he live in such a shitty place?" She asked in disbelief, was again yelling; drawing attention to herself.

"It's a perfectly fine place to live"

"Yeah, for someone who isn't frickin rich!"

"It's not like he flaunts it or anything. But he just uses it on nice things every once in awhile. Low key things. Not things like big mansions, a dozen curvets, or stuff like that. And when he does buy those things, he buys them wisely and uses them for special occasions. In fact he puts most of it in his savings account.

"Yeah, he doesn't spend it on those really nice things, but he gives you jewelry, shopping sprees, gift certificates for spas, and boats to take you on dates. And anything your precious little princess heart desires. "

"It's not like I ask for those things"

"Bite me" Sam grumbled, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

--

"Okay remember, act surprised. And don't tell Will that I told you"

Sam and Elizabeth were walking down the hallway of Will's apartment. It was about 6:00. They were late and Will had called Sam, very annoyed and pissed. They rushed over and were about to walk in now.

"We'll see"

"What?"

"I'll act surprised, but for the not telling Will part; it depends what you get me"

"What? So if you don't like your present you'll just rat me out?"

"Maybe"

"Bitch" Sam muttered.

Elizabeth was about to open the door, but Sam blocked her way. "Remember, strip poker" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her friend, making an attempt to lightly shove her out of the way. "Strip poker. Strip poker" She pleated, as she was pushed aside.

They walked in and the room was completely dark. Sam flipped on the light near the door and there were people crowding the room. Elizabeth stood there, her mouth wide open.

It was covered in balloons and streamers. The dining room table was covered with presents. There were at least 15 people in the apartment. There were her friends; current and old friends that she hadn't seen in a while, some of her cousins, and a few co workers that she actually liked.

"Oh my god!" She cried out. Will walked over to her and she jumped into his arms.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth" He chuckled.

"I can't believe you did this! You are amazing, I love you!"

"I love you too" He set her back down and leaned in to kiss her.

Then Elizabeth's friend, Anamaria, came up to her and put a birthday crown on her head.

"Happy Birthday!" Everybody then yelled.

She gave Annamarie a quick hug and went around saying hello to people.

About half and hour later, she was in the middle of a conversation with a couple of friends, when Will and Sam carried out a huge, rectangle, one layer cake with a picture of Elizabeth on it.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She said as they set it in front of her.

They sang happy birthday, then she closed her eyes and made a wish. She took a deep breath and blew out the 25 candles that were on the cake.

Will handed her a knife. "Would you like to do the honors, birthday girl?"

She took it and began cutting a junk out of the cake. "It feels weird to be cutting into my own face" She laughed.

Elizabeth sat on the couch, cuddled up against Will and ate her cake as she caught up with old friends that she hadn't seen in a while. When she finished her cake, she announced, "Present time!"

A couple of the guests brought over the presents to the couch were Elizabeth was sitting comfortably in Will's strong arms. When all the presents were in front of her, she began tearing them open.

She got clothes, movies, gift cards, CDs, books, and a bunch of other stuff she wanted. And Will had given her exactly what Sam had said he got her. It was a silver charm bracelet. It had a few small emeralds; her birthstone, that hung from the bracelet.

The next hour or so was spent just hanging out, doing whatever and just having fun. Some people eating, some were talking, and some were playing DDR Max, while others were singing karaoke. And Elizabeth and Will were two who were singing.

"My love is alive. Way down in my heart; although we are miles apart!" Elizabeth sang to Will.

"If you ever need a helping hand, I'll there on the double, as fast as I can" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Will's horrible singing voice.

"Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough? Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you, babe" They joined in unison.

They finished the song and everyone clapped and laughed. Elizabeth took a little bow, jokingly. She grabbed Will's hand and dragged him to the couch where they once again sat down.

"I'm never letting you talk me into singing karaoke again!" Will complained.

"Oh hush you. You know that's not true. Besides, you weren't _that_ bad" Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes he is. He's worse then Britney Spears singing _I Can't Get No Satisfaction_. God, who does she think she is, trying to redo a Rolling Stones song? She can hope and pray; but she is not rock and roll and she never will be" Sam said, walking over and slumping down on the couch next to Elizabeth with a beer in her hand; obviously a little drunk.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyway, who's next?" She exclaimed.

Her cousins, Miranda, Allison, and Victoria, then all went up and sang _Spice Up Your Life_, continuing the fun night. Although much to Sam's dismay, they never played strip poker.

--

Around 11:00, people began to leave. Sam and Anamaria stayed and helped Will clean up. They had insisted on Elizabeth going to lye down for a while, since it was her birthday and she shouldn't be doing any work. When the girls left, Will walked into his bedroom and found Elizabeth watching TV.

"Hey, love" He walked over to the bed and gave her a kiss on the lips. "So, did you have a good birthday?"

"Very good. Thanks" She replied contentedly.

"Well, it's about to get better" He walked away and opened his closet before getting out a medium sized box. He went back over to Elizabeth and set it on her lap.

"What is this?"

"Open it"

Elizabeth obeyed and gently untied the large pink ribbon. She opened the box and underneath a couple layers of tissue paper was lingerie. It was a sexy, pink, baby doll cami with white lace accenting the bust. It flowed under the bust and went down to the thigh. A matching pink thong went along with it. It was the perfect thing for Elizabeth. It was sweet and innocent, yet very sexy at the same time.

Elizabeth giggled. "Oh my god, you didn't"

"Why don't you put it on?" Will offered suggestively and Elizabeth smiled.

Once the lingerie was on Elizabeth, it was quickly shed. Will's hands roamed over her bare body. He let his hands linger when they reached her breasts. She moaned his name and he responded with giving her a long passionate kiss.

"I love, Elizabeth" Will whispered in her ear when they broke apart.

"I love you too"

"No, I mean I really love you. I love you so much. You're everything I've always wanted" He as he begun to softly nibble her ear.

She then began to trace her tongue around his left nipple. She moved her hands up to his hair and curled her fingers in his dark brown curls. He trailed kisses around her breasts and down to her stomach, where he slipped his tongue into her belly button.

--

Later, they were lying together in bed, both sweating and panting. Will was holding Elizabeth close, facing him, as he lightly moved his fingers up and down her shoulders. Her head rested against his chest and she had her eyes closed.

"So I take it you liked your present"

"Very much" She said, not opening her eyes. "But you know, it was kinda a present for you. I mean you enjoyed so much, perhaps a little more then me. So I think you still owe me a present" She opened her eyes, sat up, and smirked at him.

"As you wish my love"

The next hour, Will spent all his love on Elizabeth, giving her everything she desired. And he didn't stop until she was finally worn out. Now, he lye there with her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Happy birthday, baby" He said quietly, before she was sound asleep.

--

Hope you liked it! I spent so much time on this chapter in particular. Please review!


	8. Poker I Hardly Know Her

If anybody has any ideas for chapters; please let me know. I'm kinda starting to run out off ideas. I mean, I know the basic stuff, like what is gonna happen throughout the story and the bigger things, but not the smaller things. And if anyone has any ideas, it won't be in the story for a few chapters because I already have the next couple written. Thanks!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Poker…I Hardly Know Her**_

Elizabeth quietly walked through the hallway at work. She stopped when she came to Will's cubical. He was fully absorbed with something on the computer. Without his knowledge, she snuck up behind him and bent down a little so she was close to his ear.

"Hi" She whispered.

He quickly turned around so there eyes met. "Hi" He chuckled. He pulled her down on his lap and gave her a small peck on her lips.

Everyone now knew of their relationship. After their fight, they didn't hide their relationship. They didn't tell anybody up front but they did let them find out. Just as Elizabeth had thought, everyone started making up ridiculous rumors, but not as much as she had anticipated. And by now, it was old news. Although it didn't stop the ditsy sluts Will and Elizabeth worked with from hitting on him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I'm gonna have to cancel our date tomorrow night" Will told her.

Elizabeth's face quickly turned from happy to disappointed. "Why?"

"A couple of my old friends from my hometown are coming for the weekend. I haven't seen them in so long, so we're just gonna kinda have a guy's night. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I guess it's nice that you get to see your old friends"

"Tell you what, why don't I make up for it and take you anywhere you want tonight"

"I still haven't seen the movie _Atonement_ yet. It looks really good; I wanna see it"

"Very well, I'll pick you up around 7?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Then can we go get ice cream?"

"Sounds good" He gave her one last tender kiss before continuing. "But I have to get back to work otherwise I'll be here all night and we won't be able to go out"

"Okay" She stood up and smiled before going back to her computer to continue her article.

--

Elizabeth and Will walked out of the theater holding hands after the movie ended. They began to cross the parking lot to Will's car when Elizabeth spoke.

"Oh my god" She stated simply.

Will just laughed and shook his head in response.

"I mean, that was a great movie, but they both died! Come on! And there cousin was a bloody bitch! And the little sister ruined her sister's life! Just because she _thought_ she saw something going on. And then they didn't correct it. If I were Cecilia, I would've stood up for him and told everybody that what happened was voluntary, and he didn't rape her. Then he wouldn't have to go"

Will just listened quietly as his girlfriend went on another rant. This happened a lot. Whenever they saw a movie, she would complain about whatever she didn't like in it; even if she'd seen it before.

"It was very sad" He agreed, as he supposed that that was the point she was trying to make.

"It _was_! But none the less, I like it" She said as she got into the passenger side of Will's car.

They drove to a small, local ice cream parlor and went inside and got a table. They decided to get a large banana sundae with extra hot fudge.

Elizabeth sat at the table picking out all of the peanuts while making small grimaces. Will just looked at her and smiled at her small antic. When she had a handful of peanuts she handed them to Will and began to pick out the rest.

"Why do they put so many bloody peanuts in the sundae?" She complained to herself.

Will didn't say anything, just continuing looking at her while eating the peanuts in his hand. When she finally finished picking them out, she started eating the sundae, as did he.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I'll probably just hang with them. Do guy stuff"

"Guy stuff?" She repeated with a hint of amusement in her voice. "What exactly is guy stuff? Drink a beer? Hike up your pant, pick your teeth?" She teased in a deep voice.

"Well, you got the beer part right. But the others are far off" He laughed. "We're just gonna play poker and watch football on the telly"

"And drink beer?"

"Yes, drink beer"

"Play poker"

"Yes"

"Watch sport" She asked, repeating what he had said.

"Yes" He said, getting a little irritated now.

"Have sex"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes-no! Elizabeth, you have a sick mind"

"You're the one who said you were gonna have sex with them"

"I wasn't paying attention to the question. I assumed you were gonna ask me something I had already answered"

"Just goes to show that you shouldn't assume. You _do_ know what they say about assuming, don't you?"

"What" Will asked, eager to hear her answer, knowing it would give him a laugh.

"When you assume. You make and _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_"

"Let's not what they say" He laughed.

"Well they should say it"

"You are so lucky I love you, otherwise, you might be alone for the rest of your life"

Elizabeth just smiled sweetly and innocently at him as he grabbed her hand from across the table and began to caress it.

--

The next night, Elizabeth walked down the hallway on Will's floor to his apartment. When she got close, she could hear music flowing through the door. She knocked loudly and Will answered.

"Hey love, what are you doing here?"

"I found your mobile in my room, I guess you left it there last night" She winked at him and he blushed a bit.

He took the phone from her hands and gave her a kiss. "Thanks. Did you want to come in?"

"No, it's fine. You're probably in the middle of having sex, right?"

Will just shook his head while he took her hand and led her in. "Come one, I want you to meet my friends"

They walked into the living room where a poker able was set up and two guys sat around it. The TV was on and a football match was blaring loudly, so they could hear it over the music. When she walked in there, the two men yelled loudly in triumph at the TV.

"Ay, mate, Beckham just scored again! Games almost over; one more and they'll win!" One of the guys said, not looking up when his friend came in the room.

"Hey, guys" Will now had their attention. "This is my girlfriend Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Jack and Colin"

Jack was a tall man. Perhaps two or three years older than Will. He had a short, scruffy beard and wore ripped jeans and a band t-shirt. He had long, brown hair, but not too long. A little longer than Will's. He was also covered in tattoos. From what she could make out, he had a tattoo that said 'Betty Sue' and another one that said 'Wino Forever' _God, please have a sane reason_ she thought to herself. But those were only two out of the, probably dozen or so, tattoos he had.

Colin looked a bit more sophisticated then Jack. He was clean cut and had a nice, red sweater and khaki trousers. His hair, a lighter brown than Will and Jack's, almost blond, was cut short and slightly ruffled. Colin was on the shorter side and he didn't have any visible tattoos. He was, however, wearing a nice, silver watch. He also had what looked like a very expensive brown, leather jacket draped over his chair. He was no doubt wealthy.

The two men got up from their seats and walked over to the couple.

"Well, hello love" Jack smirked flirtatiously and kissed her hand, while Elizabeth just gave him an odd look at him.

"Jack, girlfriend" Will motioned to Elizabeth.

"Oh right"

Colin then cut in, trying to keep Jack from making a fool of himself; at least no more of a fool than he already has. "William here talks about you all the time. Of course not in person, cause Willy here hasn't been back to Canterbury since he moved here a year ago" He glared jokingly at his old friend.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home now; let you guys get back to you game"

"Naw, love. You gotta stay. Me and Colin here gotta get to know out mate's lady now, aye" Jack said.

"Well if it's okay with Will" She looked over to him and he smiled.

"Of course. It's always okay. Come on, we'll show you how to 21"

"Why can't we continue playing poker?" Colin complained.

"Oh believe me; I've tried to teach this one here how to play poker before. I'm not going to get into details or anything, but the process consisted of peanut butter and Fruit Loops"

The guys laughed and Elizabeth blushed a bit. "It wasn't anything kinky. At least not _that_ kinky. But it didn't start out that way"

"She's hopeless. She can't learn poker"

They played 21 and Elizabeth surprisingly got a hold of the concept quite easily.

--

Jack and Colin went back to their hotel around 3:00am, but Elizabeth stayed. Will was in bed and Elizabeth walked; a rice crispy treat in hand.

"Were you going to stay, love?"

"I don't know, what were you gonna go do tomorrow?"

"The guys wanted to go to that laser tag place, so we're gonna leave about 12:00"

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay. Sam, Anamaria, and I have to go to a baby shower. It's kinda last minute, we just found out so I may have forgotten to tell you"

"I think you mentioned it. Whose is it?"

"This girl that used to work at the _London Time_; she left a couple of months before you. Her name was Emily. Sam and I were pretty good friends with her, and Anamaria happens to be her cousin. So it's just kinda a little circle. I need to leave by 1:00, so I'll probably just go home when you guys leave" She explained.

"Sounds like a good plan"

Will and her then got dressed for bed. She was in one of Will's old school t-shirt and he was in boxers.

Elizabeth then sat on the side of the bed by Will. She pouted her lips and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, knowingly.

"Please, can you try to teach me poker again?"

"Do I have to?"

Elizabeth just nodded and continued giving him her cute, sad face.

He got up and brought out a deck of cards.

"What about the colorful-thingy-things?"

"One, they are called chips. And two, we'll worry about those once you can actually play the game"

About half an hour passed and Elizabeth had almost got it down.

"Okay I put down a Flush. What do you have?" Will told her, putting down his cards.

Elizabeth put down her cards; which was a Three of a Kind. "You one that one. So now can we play for real?"

"If you can name each possible hand by lowest rank to highest, we can play for real"

"Okay…um," she thought for a moment. "High Card. One Pair. Two Pair. Three of a Kind. Straight. Flush. Full house. Four of a Kind. And Straight Flush"

"Congratulations; you pass"

"Whoo hoo!" She exclaimed joyfully. Will began to get up to go get the poker chips when Elizabeth stopped him. "I thought that we could celebrate by playing strip poker instead" She smiled seductively.

"We don't have any clothes to strip!"

"We could get dressed again" She gave him her sad face again and he sighed.

"Let's go get dressed…again"

When they were clothed again, everything except for socks on their feet, they sat down and began to play. Will dealt them both five cards.

"Three more please" She asked and traded the cards. Elizabeth then revealed that she had two kings.

Will won by getting a Full House consisting of three 5s and two 8s. "Your shirt please"

"Hmm, going straight for the gold, aye" She replied, taking it off and throwing it at him.

"You call this gold. I call what's underneath gold"

Cards were dealt again and they both looked at them.

Elizabeth sighed. "Two more" When she got them, she sighed again. "Nothing"

"Well, lucky me. Two aces. Pants please" She took those off and threw them at him as well.

"Four 3s" Elizabeth said.

"Straight. 3-7"

"Yay! I'll be having you pants, mister"

"As you wish, Miss Swann"

They dealt the cards again, and Will exchanged his for four others, and Elizabeth exchanged for three.

"Bra" Will gestured to her article of clothing once he won. She smirked and quickly took it off.

Eventually, Will won and the two got in bed again.

Elizabeth was cuddled up against Will with her eyes closed.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"4:37"

"I'm sleepy"

"Sshh, go to sleep then, sweetheart"

"She sat up and gave him a kiss one the lips. "I love you"

"What was that for?"

Elizabeth just shrugged in response and kissed him again.

"I thought you were tired" He stated.

She shrugged again. She leaned in and kissed him. Hard. Her tongue began begging for entrance, which he happily granted. His hands roamed up and down her back. She then broke apart from him for breath, but quickly kissed him passionately again. She let her fingers linger on his chest. She moved so she was on his lap and she wrapped her hands around his neck. But in one quick motion he flipped her over so she was under him.

When their kiss ended, she looked up at him and smiled before giving him a series of little kisses over his face.

"Good night" She said and he got off of her and she lay her head on his chest again, once again closing her eyes.

He laughed. "I love you, too" He kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead, and then the top of her head.

"I'll kick you ass next time" She spoke softly.

Will couldn't help but laugh. "You wish"

--

Please review! And I kinda modeled Jack and Colin after a actual characters, so knowing their character might help you vision them the way they were intended.

**Jack**: Okay, I _seriously_ hope that you know who he is supposed to be, otherwise that would just be plain sad. But incase you don't know (God, I hope nobody needs to read this particular part) he is a modern Jack Sparrow.

**Colin**: I kinda modeled him after Colin from Gilmore Girls. So if you watch that show, you'll probably be able to g et a good picture in your head. But I put my own little twist on him because I didn't want him to be exactly the same. So he looks a little different and his personality isn't the same either. For those of you who don't watch Gilmore Girls, in the show, Colin is a rich, trust fund kid you does all these crazy stunts and gets in trouble with the law because his daddy is big and everybody knows him and he has a lot of money so her gets Colin off the hook. Plus he sleeps around with all these women and dates a bunch of girls at the same time. But in this story, he isn't as crazy and recluse; well he is, just not as much as Colin on Gilmore Girls. And he isn't a player.

Hope that helps.

And again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Baby Got Back: Part 1

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Baby Got Back: Part 1**_

The next morning, Will got up around 11:00 and found his girlfriend still sleeping. He decided to take his shower before waking her up, if she wasn't already awake. Then after breakfast, they would both have to leave.

When he got out, she hadn't moved an inch. He silently sneaked over to her and gently shook her shoulders while he gave her small kiss one her forehead. A quiet groan was all he got in response; causing Will to smile. He kissed her again, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sweetheart, you should get ready to leave if you're gonna get to the party on time" He soothed, putting a small part of her hair behind her ear.

She slowly sat up, with a look of pain in her face.

"Elizabeth?" Will said, becoming concerned.

"I'm fine; I just had a small rush of nausea. I'm fine now, though"

"You sure?" Elizabeth just nodded. "Well, why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some pancakes"

"You sure you're okay?" Will asked after they ate as he walked her to her car.

"I'm fine, Will. Now go you're running late" She gave him a small peck on the lips and they went their separate ways.

--

Elizabeth rang the doorbell to the posh town house, a present in hand. She stood with Sam and Anamaria as they waited to be greeted. A moment later, a woman answered. She had darker skin, a bit lighter than Anamaria's. She had black, layered, hair that went to her shoulders. She was tall and had dark, brown eyes with specks of gold. She had a large baby bump that was covered by a knee length, yellow sundress with white polka dots that accentuated her bump.

"Hi! I'm so glad you could make it!" She cheerfully ushered them in.

"Emily, look at you. You look amazing!" Sam complemented. Emily nodded thanks.

"I do not; I'm so fat" Emily kissed them all on the cheek before showing them into the living room.

There were pink balloons floating around. A large table by the door way held many presents and there was a big vase of calla lilies that sat on a table next to snacks and drinks.

"Girls these are my friends I was telling you about; Elizabeth, Sam, and Anamaria. Anamaria is my cousin" She then turned to the new guests. "This is Mona, Laura, and Kimberly" She pointed to each of the women that sat around talking and eating.

"It's nice to meet you. We've all heard so much about you. This is gonna be _so_ much fun. We have so many games planned that I know everyone will enjoy. And there's salad, cheese, crackers, punch. Then we have a cake for later" A joyful British woman came up and talked to them. She was pointed out as Kimberly.

"Kimberly is the coordinator of this whole thing" Emily said.

The short, pale skinned, red head took out three pink safety pins. "Here, put these on. Every time you say _baby_ you loose one to the person who caught you saying it. Whoever has the most at the end of the party wins a prize! But we have prizes for all of the games, so you have more chances" Kimberly explained.

They all chatted for a bit and got to know each other before starting the games. After playing _Guess Which Celebrity Baby_ and _Baby Trivia_, they began playing a game which consisted of jars of baby foot, which left Elizabeth, Sam, and Anamaria wondering what they could possibly be doing.

"Now, we took the labels off of the _b_ food jars" Kimberly said, using _b _instead of _baby_ which cause Sam to roll her eyes and mutter an 'oh my god' under her breath. "We are giving you a sheet of paper. Each jar has a number on it. You will smell what is in the jar, then right what kind you think it is next to the number. So if you smell 5, then you will right your answer next to the number 5. But don't show or tell anybody; just write it down! You have 10 minutes starting…" She stated, and set the timer. "Now!"

All of the women quickly grabbed the jars and began the game. Elizabeth sniffed the one she had in hand. "Steamed vegetables"

"Write it down!" Emily told her.

Sam smelled hers and frowned. "Oh, god" She turned to one of the girls that was sitting next to her, Mona, undid her safety pin, and handed it to her. Mona looked at her oddly. "_Baby_ shit" Sam said.

10 minutes passed, and together, Kimberly and Laura looked over the papers to determine the winner.

"And our winner is the mommy to be!" Laura announced. Emily went up and got her gift; a candle.

--

Will ducked behind a wall in a dark room, with bright neon lights scattered around. There were fake, brick towers and castles around the room. Staying low, he crept down the path way until he came to an open door way. He peeked his head around the corner, and then shot at his friend's back before dashing off back the way he came. But his friend came after him.

"What the fuck, Will?" Colin called after Will. "I thought we were gonna go after Jack!"

"I thought you _were_ him!" Will turned around and began walking toward his friend.

"How the hell do you mistake me for him?"

"Well, your back was facing me! And it was dark" Will defended.

"Whatever, let's just go find him"

Will and Colin ran up the stairs to a tower. They looked around to see if he could find Jack. They saw him at the other side of the room, cowering. Will and Colin each went separate ways in order to sneak up on Jack from two different directions.

Jack was sitting on the ground, curled up, with his laser gun tight against his chest. He heard a footstep. He turned in the direction of the noise and pointed his gun, ready to shoot. Then he heard another noise from the other way. He quickly turned and pointed his gun in that direction.

"Will! Colin! I don't like being ganged up on! It isn't nice, mates!"

Then two red laser beams went through the room toward Jack, touching a large, maroon spot on Jack's vest. They then heard a loud beep though an intercom signaling their game was over.

Will and Colin helped Jack up before walking out of the room.

"You two suck" Jack whined and Will and Colin just laughed and rolled their eyes.

--

At the party, they were in the middle of opening presents. Emily opened the present from Anamaria first.

"Thanks, Ana! Nicole with love it!" Emily exclaimed, admiring the cute, butterfly blanket.

"Oh, that's such a cute name!" Anamaria cooed.

Elizabeth's was next to be opened. It was a baby boom box with songs from Disney movies like, Cinderella, Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast.

Sam's present was a large, three foot, gorilla with a bottle and a bonnet. It got a laugh out of everyone.

After Emily opened the rest of the presents, it was time for cake and ice cream. Kimberly brought out a small, pink cake with a baby rattle painted on with frosting.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch eating the strawberry cake when she suddenly felt queasy again. The feeling went away, but quickly came back, and this time, she could tell it wasn't going away. She ran into the guest bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth. All of the women looked at each other, not sure what was wrong with Elizabeth.

Sam got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "Elizabeth? You okay?" Sam heard the toilet flush and the sink running before Elizabeth opened the door.

"I think I'm okay. I guess that cake just didn't agree with me" When Elizabeth walked back out into the living room, Emily came right up to her.

"What happened?"

"Oh, don't worry about it"

"You looked flushed, darling"

"It's probably just the heat outside. But, I think I should go home, just incase"

"Yes of course. You should be at home resting"

So, Elizabeth left.

--

On the drive home, she started feeling sick again. When she got home, Elizabeth got in her sweats before getting in bed. She had a large, plastic, bowl that didn't have much use except for a throw up emergency, on her nightstand. She checked the clock. _3:36_, she read.

Will had said that they were going to go to lunch after playing a few rounds of laser tag, then go to the arcade and then go to a bar. He was due to be home around 6:00 and he said he would come over to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slowly fell asleep to the soft sound of the TV. But she woke up about 45 minutes later. She got up, and then stopped in her tracks before running to the bathroom. She emerged moments later, looking sick. She went back to bed, about to change the channel on the TV, when she came to a realization.

"Please, god. No"

She slipped on shoes and grabbed her purse before running out of the apartment. She walked to the small pharmacy across the street.

Elizabeth walked quickly through the isles looking for what she needed. Finally, she stopped in front of the pregnancy tests. She looked at all of the different kinds, each saying they are the most reliable and easiest to take.

"Come on, show me a difference people" She mumbled to herself. "On sale" She picked up the winning test and paid before going back home.

--

Elizabeth paced frantically in the bathroom, waiting for the results. When the timer buzzed, she picked up the pregnancy test and looked at the result.

"Oh my god"

_To be continued…_

--

Some of you are probably wondering why she thought that she might be pregnant. Yeah I know that most women can't tell immediately. If you've had kids before, maybe, but anyway, I'll explain it in the next chapter.

Please Review!


	10. Baby Got Back: Part 2

Bet you're all happy; I didn't leave you in distress too long :) Hoper you like it!

--

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Baby Got Back Part 2**_

_Previously on Love is All You Need:_

_Elizabeth paced frantically in the bathroom, waiting for the results. When the timer buzzed, she picked up the pregnancy test and looked at the result._

"_Oh my god" _

"Oh my god" Elizabeth took a deep breath of relief. She walked into her living room and dropped to the couch and closed her eyes, finally having a sense of relaxation. "Thank goodness" She didn't bother going back to bed before finally falling asleep. Now that she knew she wasn't pregnant, she could rest peacefully.

But the peaceful sleep ended by the ring of the phone. "Hello?" She greeted wearily.

"Did I wake you?" Will's voice flowed through the phone.

"Don't worry about it; I've been asleep for hours. Are you on your way?" She asked, noticing that it was nearly 6:15.

"I'm sorry to say, but actually no. We were at a bar and Jack was hitting on this woman, and then her husband came up and bunched Jack in the nose. So now we're at the hospital cause his nose is broken. So I can't come over tonight. But I'll be over tomorrow after Colin and Jack leave for home. Probably around 12:00"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

When they hung up, Elizabeth couldn't fall back asleep. She was feeling better after taking a couple aspirins. She ended up staying awake all night. She watched TV and read to try to amuse herself. When she was bored of everything she could think of doing, she just sat and began thinking about a variety of things. Her mind drifted off to her pregnancy scare earlier.

_What if I was pregnant? What would Will say? What would Will do? Would I be a good mum? Thank god I'm not actually pregnant._ She thought. But at the last thought, she couldn't hold back the tears that began to fill her eyes. Before she knew it, they began to fall and she pulled her knees close to her as she curled up like a ball. Elizabeth buried her eyes in her knees and rocked back and fourth as the tears came and came. _I'm a horrible person_.

--

The next morning Elizabeth woke up. The sun was shining brightly through the window. She was in her bed, and she didn't know how she got there. Nor did she know when she had fallen asleep, but it must've been early in the morning. She looked at the clock and it read 3:24.

She slowly got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was tattered and her eyes were puffy and red. She could see trails of tears on her face. She was also still wearing the close from the previous day. She walked out of her bedroom and found Will sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, sleepy head" He said when he saw her. He put his book down and walked over to her. "I got here about three hours ago and you were zonked out on the couch"

"Yeah, I didn't get to bed until; I don't know probably five in the morning. I was on the couch and I guess I just eventually drifted off to sleep"

Will then noticed her face. "Love, what's wrong. Have you been crying?" He took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Um…yeah. But don't worry about it"

"Elizabeth…" He began, his voice filled with concern.

"No, really. It's nothing, I promise"

Knowing Elizabeth didn't want to talk about it, he dropped the subject. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah much. I probably just had a touch of food poisoning. I'm 100 better now, though"

"Good. So are you hungry?" Elizabeth nodded. "Why don't I go get something from the deli? We can have a late lunch"

"Thanks, sounds good. I'll just have my usual"

"Okay, then I'll be back in a little bit" He said, standing up and leaning in to give Elizabeth a soft kiss on the lips, but she turned her head away. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Instead of pressing the matter, he just left to get their food.

He got back and they sat and ate together. Elizabeth was acting distant and not making eye contact. Will tried several times to find out what was wrong, but she dismissed the attempts.

"Maybe I should go home" Will said after eating.

"Sure, why not"

Will leaned in for another kiss, hoping this time she wouldn't turn it down, but she did.

--

While at home, Will was trying to figure out what was wrong with Elizabeth. He began thinking if she was mad at him. Perhaps because he was spending all his time with Jack and Colin during the weekend. But she was so understanding before; he hadn't seen them in so long. Plus she wasn't the kind of girl that demanded Will spend every moment with her. Maybe because he never came by yesterday.

_Could that be something she would be mad about?_ He asked himself. Neither of those theories seemed correct. But what else could it be? Eventually he let it go; for the moment anyway. He would just have to find out later.

--

The next day was Monday which meant one thing; work. Will rolled out of bed and got ready. He hadn't talked to Elizabeth for the rest of the day yesterday. Several times he had contemplated calling her, but decided against it.

The annual Monday meeting ended, and still Will and Elizabeth hadn't talked. In fact, they sat at opposite sides of the room. And if Will had _any_ doubts about something being wrong with Elizabeth; they were all gone now. She had showed up in the middle of the meeting and got a long, strict lecture from Mary. But what was odd, was that she was _never_ late; especially on a Monday.

Will walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and found Elizabeth there too.

"Hi, love"

Elizabeth turned around and faked a small smile. "Hi"

"I got tickets to that play you wanted to see tomorrow night" Will offered.

"Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Were you going to come over tonight?" Will inquired, hoping she would say yes.

"Probably not"

"Well, could I come over to your place?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna be with you" He stated simply.

"Look Will I'm busy tonight. I have a lot of work to do and I'm already tired, I got a bad sleep last night so I'll probably be in bed early" She was trying very hard to not make eye contact with him, and he could tell.

"Fine, then I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" Will said, reminding her how he feels about her, but she just nodded and walked away; leaving Will disappointed at another failed attempt to fix whatever was going on between them.

The next day was just the same. Elizabeth avoided him, and ignored his attempts to talk to her. The only words she said to him all day were when she cancelled their date for that night. Will couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted to be with his girlfriend, but by the looks of it, she wouldn't let that happen.

Late that night Will was pacing around his living room. It was about 1:30 in the morning, but he wasn't the least bit tired. He could not think of a single thing that could be wrong with Elizabeth. _What is happening? Why doesn't she want to be with me?_ He thought. _Is there someone else? Why else would she stay away from me?_ He took a deep breath, hoping and praying that it was anything but that. "Well, I'm gonna find out" He said to himself. He quickly grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

He drove through the late night. The streets were almost empty and bright lights covered the side walks. Finally he pulled up at Elizabeth's apartment complex. He quickly walked thought the lobby and got into the elevator. He walked across the hallway and banged hard on the door, hoping Elizabeth would wake up. After knocking a second time, he heard footsteps coming close and closer to the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled through the door.

"Will" He answered. Elizabeth opened it up a crack, and then when she saw that it really was him, she opened it up all the way and Will walked in. "Why do have a pillow?" He asked when he saw Elizabeth.

"I thought you might be a deadly rapist"

"And you were going to challenge him to a pillow fight?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elizabeth moaned, ignoring his comment.

"I need to talk to you"

"Will, what could you possibly need to talk to me about at 1:45 in the morning?"

Will just shook his head and sighed as he walked closer to her and grasped her arms lightly. "What's wrong? The past couple days you haven't wanted to be near me! You haven't wanted to touch me or be with me. You've been so distant and…what's happening?"

"Will" She sighed, trying to get out of his strong hold, but failing.

"Elizabeth," His voice was soft and delicate and tears now stung his eyes, "is there someone else. Cause if there is, please; tell me if there is anything I could do for you to love me again. But, I will not be strung along, I don't deserve that, and you know I don't"

"Will…"

"I've done nothing but love you and cherish you, but…"

"Will!" She exclaimed. "There's no one else"

"There isn't?" Elizabeth could clearly see the relief in his face. "Then why have you been acting like this?"

Elizabeth dropped her head and closed her eyes and began to cry. "A couple days ago, when I was sick…I began thinking I was pregnant"

"Pregnant? Why?" Will asked in shock.

"Remember last month, I was out of my birth control pills and I forgot to go get more. And then about a week later I forgot that I didn't take it and we had sex, but we were also out of condoms, but we didn't worry too much about it cause we thought I had taken my pills. So we were without condoms _and_ birth control"

"Oh my god. _Are_ you pregnant?"

"No I'm not. But I've just kinda been a little scared about _becoming_ pregnant and then that cause me to not wanna have sex with you. But then I was around you and the more I was around you, the more I wanted you. So then I tried to stay away from you and not talk to you because I thought that would make it easier. And now here we are"

"Oh, Elizabeth, darling" He lifted her chin up so she looked him in the eye and he kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed! I was so relieved that I wasn't pregnant. Then I began thinking what if I was? I would have a child that I didn't want! That would be horrible. No child in this world should have parents that don't want it, but I could've been one of those, horrible, crappy parents. And I couldn't live with that. I just…I felt guilty and horrible. _So_ horrible" By now, Elizabeth was crying uncontrollably. Will held her close and ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her. "I mean, I _do_ want kids. You know I do. But, not now, not here. Someday when, as cliché as this sound, when I'm settled down. When I'm happily married and living in a small, quite town outside of the city and complaining about the taxes" At the last comment, Will chuckled. Elizabeth buried her head back into his chest and continued to let the tears fall.

"You'll have that"

After a moment of silence she looked back up at him. "Will, I want it with you. I'm not saying now, or even in the near future. But, don't you think that _someday_ we'll get married and have a family?"

Will smiled and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Yeah, I…I do" At his words, Elizabeth looked up at him and kissed him hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when she began to roam her tongue around his lips, he parted them, happily allowing her entrance.

"Are you feeling better now, love?" Will asked once he seceded from her for breath. She nodded in response.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I've been so horrible and you've always been so good to me"

"It's okay"

"No it's not. It's _not_ okay for me to treat you like that. Please forgive me"

"Elizabeth, I forgive you" Will laughed slightly. "There, happy now?"

"Yeah"

"I love you _so_ much" He continued to laugh, as she pushed him into the bedroom.

"I love you too"

When they got into the bedroom, Elizabeth pushed Will down on the bed and began to smother his face in kisses. She moved her hands under his shirt and raised it up. Will stretched his arms up over his head and she took it off. She moved her kisses from his face to his chest. In one quick move, Will flipped her over so he was lying on top. He kissed her cheek, then down to her shoulder before kissing her collarbone.

Will moved his hands down to her thighs and played with the band of her small, striped boyshorts that peeked out under her Disney Princess night shirt. Elizabeth lifted her hips off the bed and he slipped them off. His hands slid down to his belt and she unbuckled it before tossing it across the room. She then undid the buttons and zipper on his jeans and slid them down his legs, along with his boxers. He kicked them off, and then let his body rest against hers.

--

A lot of you have been saying that they make love _so_ much. But you have to realize, most of the chapters take place a couple months or so apart from each other. So it's not like they have sex every day, otherwise there would probably be a baby around a long time ago ;)

I've also been getting a couple reviews saying that I have been using a couple ideas from other shows and stuff like that. Yeah I have, but not a lot. Only sometimes when I think that it's funny and would fit well in the story.

Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Animal Sex

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Animal Sex**_

As quickly as it came, summer had gone. It was the end of August and Will and Elizabeth were walking hand in hand through the park, enjoying the last couple warm, sunny, days until the cold, rain came.

They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and admiring the scenery. The grass was green and trees gave them shade. A few of the trees' leaves were turning red and orange, making the view even more beautiful. Her orange tank top she was wearing on top of a white tank top looked nice with the backdrop of the colored trees. People were up and about walking their dogs, reading on the benches, having picnics, jogging, and just relaxing. Every few minutes, a cool breeze would fly by, giving the hot weather a nice touch.

Across the way, a man was pulling a cart and ringing a bell.

"Will, look; ice cream. I want some" Elizabeth exclaimed and ran off ahead of Will, towards the man. Her flowy, white, knee length skirt danced in the breeze. He ran quickly behind her to catch up to her. But by the time he finally did, she was already telling the man what she wanted and Will was out of breath, as was she.

"Um, I'll have fruit sorbet, please. In a large cone" She placed her order.

"Same here"

They paid and got their orders before continuing their peaceful stroll. They walked for a few more minutes before coming to a small bridge above a stream. They were the only ones on the bridge, and they enjoyed the silence. Elizabeth hopped up onto the brick wall to sit down as she ate her dessert. Will, who had already ate his, stood in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Did you know, in 2001, a baby shark; a pup, was born from a female hammerhead shark that had not been in contact with a male in over three years, which is why some people think that sharks can reproduce without having sex; which is called asexual reproduction if you want to get technical" Elizabeth informed Will, but he just stared at her oddly.

"What?" He finally said. "How do you know that? No, _why_ do you know that?"

"Sam got me this book about animal mating habits as a joke. But it's pretty interesting. I'm about half way through"

"Really? Well then please, enlighten me. I could use a laugh"

"45 of sexual encounters of elephants are same-sex activities. Gay sexual encounters usually have a lot of affection. They do a lot of kissing and trunk intertwining and placing trunks in each other's mouths. And when it happens between males, it usually consists of an older elephant and one or two younger ones"

"Okay, that's just sick. I'm okay with the gay thing but…the _way _they do it is just so disturbing"

"But you've got to admit its pretty damn funny" By now, Elizabeth had finished her ice cream and she was ready to leave. She stood up, intending to jump off the wall back to the ground.

But as she was standing up, her foot got caught in her skirt and she ripped it all the way up to the thigh on one side. Although, she had worse luck. As she got up and ripped her skirt, she fell backwards down about 6 feet into the shallow water below. Will ran down the bridge and down the hill to the river where Elizabeth was sitting hip deep and soaking wet from head to toe. Will ran into the water to her aid and helped her to her feet. When she stood up, the water was only to her knees.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He exclaimed in concern.

"Bite me" She mumbled, irritated. Will just laughed. He looked down at her and noticed that, during the fall, Elizabeth must have somehow ripped her dress even more, for now it had completely torn off. She then tried walking away, but stopped when she tripped. "Ow!"

"What happened?"

"I think I hurt my ankle. I think I twisted it or broke it or something. It hurts so badly" Within seconds, Will was by her side. He put his arm around her as he led her to a close by bench so she could sit down. He took his light sweater that he had put around his waist and set it across her lap. He then picked her up so she wouldn't have to walk, the sweater covering her.

He took her home and lay her on the bed. He brought out some sweats for her to change into. She put them on, with his help, and then he looked at her ankle.

"Love, it looks horrible. It's very badly bruised and swollen. You're gonna have to go to the doctor"

"But I hate going to the doctor!" She whined. "They always hit you with that hammer thing then they're all like 'does that hurt? Does that hurt?' of course it hurts, you just hit me!"

"Fine, but if it's not better by this time tomorrow, then you _are _going. And I won't take no for an answer"

"Yes sir" She replied mockingly. She brought two fingers to her eyebrow and saluted him.

--

The two were in the car on the way to the doctor's, much to Elizabeth's dismay. She was fidgeting with her thumbs and looking out the window as the traffic went by.

"What is wrong with you?" Will asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I already told you, I don't like doctors"

"Just because they hit you?"

"Well, that. And they give you shots and they say all this medical stuff and you don't know what they're saying. Not to mention all the icky germs from all those sick people in there and that bloody smell of the place. _And_ my doctor spits when he talks"

"Okay I agree with you on the smell and germ thing, but if you don't get shots then you get sick. And they say medical stuff because…well I don't know why they can't just say it normally. Does he really spit?"

Elizabeth just nodded as Will pulled up into the parking lot of the building. Will helped Elizabeth out of the car and into the waiting room. She sat down as Will went up to the front desk.

"Elizabeth Swann is here for her 3:15 appointment with Dr. Gibbs" The blond woman at the desk looked up at Will. Her long hair was pulled up into a sophisticated clip and she was wearing a white, button up shirt with nice black pants.

"One moment, please" She picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Hello, Dr. Gibbs. Your next patient, Elizabeth Swann is here for her 3:15 appointment" She hung up and turned her attention back to Will. "Take a seat; he'll be out in a moment"

Will sat next to Elizabeth, who was flipping through pages of a magazine. "Look at Victoria Beckham's hair. I love it. Maybe I should cut it like that" She wondered out loud.

"I like your hair the way it is"

"Well of course you're gonna say that now. But once I cut my hair, then you'll say 'I like it like that'. Men just say whatever they think us women wanna hear. I know how it works. I'm not an idiot Will"

"You sure about that?" Will smirked, causing Elizabeth to gasp at him.

"All I do is love you and love you and love you. And I get nothing" She retorted in a jokingly dramatic voice and laughed.

The door to the offices opened and Dr. Gibbs walked in. "Elizabeth Swann" He said. "Come on back"

Elizabeth put her weight on Will's shoulder as she held it. They got to the room and she sat down on the table.

"So, you hurt your ankle" Mr. Gibbs clarified.

"Yeah, I fell about 5 or 6 feet into a river. I think I sprained it"

The doctor walked over to her and took off her flip flop and rolled up her pants to her knee. He began touching small parts of her foot and ankle while asking if it hurt. He then began to carefully move it around asking the same thing.

"Well, Miss Swann it appears you _do_ have a sprained ankle. You will have to wrap it up with gauze for about a week until it heels. You should also use crutches too" When he left the room to get her crutches and gauze and Elizabeth whipped spit from her face with a disgusted face and Will silently laughed. Dr. Gibbs wrapped up Elizabeth's ankle and Will and Elizabeth left.

--

A couple days later, Elizabeth was walking, or more like hoping, around the newspaper office. She was balancing a stack of papers while trying to use her crutches. But in no time, her hold gave out and the papers dropped and scattered around the floor.

With a large sigh, Elizabeth attempted to get to the ground and pick them up, but her sprained ankle making it near impossible. Will then came up to her, bending down and picking the papers up with an amused look on his face.

"Thanks" She said, smiling embarrassedly.

"You're welcome. Did you need anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good for now"

"You sure?" Elizabeth nodded her head. "Well, I want you to sit at you desk and not get up. You shouldn't be walking around; you need to rest your ankle"

"But how am I gonna do stuff around here?"

"I'll help you. If you need anything, I'll be more than happy to do it for you. I'll even sit here at the desk with you if you need me to"

"But what about your work? You have your own things to do; you can't be doing mine"

"Who says? I can multitask"

Elizabeth smiled. "Take those papers to the copy room and give them to Phillip. Then I need you to go get the notes from Jane on the third floor"

He gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Can you get back to your desk alright?"

"No, I can't make it across the hall, Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Will, I appreciate you doing this, but I am capable of doing some things"

Will shook his head and chuckled. "Very well. Be back in a few" He stated before leaving.

Elizabeth hopped on her crutches down the hall and was about to go into her cubical when a voice stopped her.

"Oh look, its Thumper" Sam said.

Elizabeth turned around and had an annoyed look on her face. "You find my pain amusing?"

Sam seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "Yes actually" She joked.

"Yeah, yeah; why don't you get me coffee. Help me out a bit"

"So no now I'm your maid?"

"Of course not! You're my servant" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be right back" She grumbled then left to get her friend's coffee.

--

"But now there's no where to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you!" Elizabeth once again sang, this time as she watched _Grease_.

Will was sitting on the couch and Elizabeth was resting against the arm rest with her legs propped up on Will's lap. Since Elizabeth couldn't do much, the past few days, they had just sat around while watching movies and playing games.

"When pandas mate, the female crouches with her head down and the male mounts from behind. It usually only take about 30 seconds to 5 minutes, but the male often mounts more than once" Elizabeth explained.

"Oh my god, do you _have_ to read that book?"

"When dolphins mate, they spend a lot of time on foreplay, but the actual act is only a couple minutes long, but they repeat it many times in a short time span"

"I guess that's a yes" He muttered.

"They also have sex for more reasons than just reproduction, which most animals don't do. And they show sexual behavior towards other animals _including_ humans" At that Elizabeth couldn't hold back laughter.

"That is disgusting! _You're_ disgusting as well"

"Hey, that book is very interesting and I haven't been able to do the things I normally do so I'm stuck here, lying down because you won't let me get up, and it's boring. Just because I have a hurt ankle doesn't mean I can't walk, Will. I have crutches" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Elizabeth, this is for your own good. If I wasn't here, you'd got out for a jog and completely screw your ankle even more!" Elizabeth just sighed. "Relax love; it's only two weeks"

"You try this. Lying around all day. When I'm at work I just sit at my desk and you do all the moving around and stuff for me. It may seem nice, relaxing all the time and having your boyfriend wait on you hand and foot; but its not! It gets so boring, and I get restless and I want to be able to do my own stuff"

Will kissed her on her forehead. "Would it make you feel better if you told me more about animal sex?"

"Yeah" She smiled. "Let's see; what should I start with? Oh! How about anteaters?"

--

Hope you liked it :)


	12. Bloody Ants!

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Bloody Ants!**_

It was early September, and until now, Elizabeth and Will had been taking their relationship slowly; at least to a certain extant. In the past nine months or so, they had gone on a couple weekend trips, but nothing longer than that. Some of their friends had been nagging them to move in together. But neither of them was ready for that. At least not since the last time the subject was brought up; two months ago. In fact, Will had just recently given Elizabeth a key to his apartment in the past few weeks, as had she. As of now, neither of them was in a hurry to rush things. They were just enjoying their time together. 

It was late at night and the two were lying in bed together after a passionate, steamy night together after they celebrated their nine month anniversary. Will's arm was tightly around her waist and she was lazily playing with his fingers as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. 

"Ah!" Elizabeth suddenly cried out. She fiercely began shaking his hand by the wrist and his face was full of confusion and shock.. She then let go of his hand and got out of bed. 

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Ant!"

"You're kidding, right?" He asked with a smirk. 

"No! I _hate_ ants! They're annoying little bugs that take all your food and leave you to starve and die. And they smell horrible"

"One; it takes a while for ants to leave you to starve and I don't even recall ever hearing a story where a person dies from ants. And I'm sure it would take more than _one_ ant. Two; ants don't have a smell"

"Oh, but one ant is just how it starts! And if they don't smell, then explain to me why I smell them. Plus when I was a kid, everybody thought I was weird cause I smell them, then one day, my doctor said they _do_ have a smell!" 

"Okay, whatever, now will you come back to bed?" 

"Check and make sure there's no more ants in the bed" She told him. 

Will sighed and pulled the covers back and quickly scanned the bed. "No more ants. Now come back to bed" He leaned over to the other side of the bed where she was standing and he wrapped his hands around her waist before pulling her down on the bed, causing her to playfully scream. 

--

The next day, Will had to go interview someone for an article and Elizabeth stayed home. 

She was looking for something to eat for lunch. She settled on a bagel dog and put it in the microwave. While waiting for it to cook, Elizabeth got a cup out of the cabinet in her kitchen. She set it on the counter before turning to the fridge to get a carton of milk. She poured her drink, got her food and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She went to take a drink but saw something black. She put her finger in, pulled it out, and then looked at the black thing closely on her finger. "Ew!" She shook it off her finger and then studied her bagel dog and milk for any other ants. When she didn't find any, she got up and went back to the kitchen and poured her milk in the sink. 

She then noticed about five ants on the counter by the sink. "Damn it" She muttered. She began looking for more ants; causing her to find many more. Including a long line of them running up the counter to the wall, and then disappearing behind the cabinets. 

--

"Based on the progress so far, how much longer do you think this strike will last?" Will was interviewing a man who worked for one of the big phone companies in London and many other cities surrounding it. The strike started about two weeks ago. The people in the head office of the company had decided to lower the employees pay, claiming they couldn't afford it; however everybody knew they could. 

"Well, the head of the company hasn't made any effort to fix things. But, I think eventually they'll come around. Probably in the next month or so. All the time more and more people who work for them have been deciding to join the strike. And the more people who leave work, the more likely it is that our clients will go to another company. And soon the phones from our company will just start turning off and not working"

"Why is everybody so concerned about not being paid as much?" 

"We were never getting paid much to start with. So now, we can barely afford the necessities; let alone anything extra. They have enough money to pay all their workers the same pay they always have. Hell, they have enough to pay us more. Over half the people in London use us"

"So…" The ringing of Will's cell phone interrupted him. "Sorry, I need to take this" The man nodded and Will walked outside of the small café where the meeting was taking place. 

"Elizabeth, I can't really talk right now. Can I call you back?" 

"Ants!" She exclaimed into the phone. "Hundreds of them! Hundreds of bloody ants! They're all over the kitchen"

"We can deal with it when I get back. It'll be about 20 minutes"

"Okay, fine. See you in a little bit." She said before hanging up. 

Will walked into the lobby of the apartment and found Elizabeth sitting on a large, leather chair reading a magazine. 

"What are you doing down here?"

"I'm not going to be up there in my apartment when it's infested with bloody ants!" She said as if it were obvious.

"Of course you're not" He mumbled. "Did you tell the land lord yet?" 

"No, he's in the Bahamas on vacation. Alice at the front desk left a message with his assistant. His assistant said she will call the exterminator as soon as she can" 

"All right. Did you want to stay with me until the ants are gone?"

"Duh; I'm not staying where the ants are" 

Will laughed. "Let's go get what you'll need"

They went into Elizabeth's apartment and she got a couple of small suitcases from her closet. She began putting some clothes in it and Will went to get some of her books from the living room that she said she wanted. When he got them, he went and helped her get some of her clothes. She didn't need many because she had a few drawers at Will's. 

"Did you want your 'Superman is hot' t-shirt?" Will asked. 

"Um, yeah. Put it in that suitcase" She pointed to the one on the bed. 

They finished packing and took the suitcases, but right before they were about to leave, Elizabeth's phone rang. She picked it up and greeted the person on the other line. "Hello?"

"Do have that short, light blue, dress of mine? It doesn't have sleeves and it's a turtle neck. It goes really cute with that black cardigan. Do have it?" Sam's frantic voice sounded through the line. 

"Um…yeah I think so; why?" 

"I have a date tonight and that's my lucky outfit. And he's gonna be here to pick me up in an hour. Can you bring it over?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there soon" She told Sam before hanging up. 

Elizabeth went to her bedroom and began rummaging through her closet looking for Sam's outfit. She found it on the ground in the back. She put it on a hanger and she and Will left. 

--

About 15 minutes later, Elizabeth knocked on the door at Sam's apartment. 

"Did somebody order a dress?" Elizabeth held up the dress. 

"Oh, thank god. Get in here. I'm gonna go change; _don't_ leave yet" Sam swiftly ushered in Will and Elizabeth. They went in and sat down while Sam went to her bedroom to get dressed. About 10 minutes later Sam emerged in the dress and the cardigan. She had a cute, baby blue fedora hat that matched the dress almost perfectly. She also had on black, leather, knee high boots with about four inch heels that made the short, 5'3" woman look tall. "So, how to I look?"

"You look great, Sam" Will said. 

"I don't like the hat" Elizabeth voiced her opinion next.

"What about my black cabby hat? Or should I just go completely hatless?" Sam and Elizabeth were both ignoring Will. 

"I think it looks fine" He said a little louder this time, trying to gain their attention. 

"I don't know; that's a hard one" Elizabeth thought out loud. "Go with the cabby hat" 

"Or, you could go hatless. I think that would look nice, too. Maybe use the curling iron and curl the ends of you hair" At that comment, the two girls just look at him. "What? I can't be apart of the conversation?" 

"No" Elizabeth and Sam said in unison. 

"Will, you're a boy. You know nothing about this stuff?" Elizabeth's voice sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Some boys know about this stuff" 

"Yeah, gay ones" Sam said. 

"Well, I think I just proved I know at least a little by talking about all the curling irons and hair stuff and hat stuff" 

"Yeah, but that's kinda common knowledge" Elizabeth patted him on the head playfully. "Face it, Will. You're just not girl"

Will sighed and sat back with his arms crossed. "Fine, just tell me when I'm supposed to be involved again"

"So anyway, did we settle on the cabby hat?" Sam directed her attention back to Elizabeth. 

"Try it. If it doesn't work either, then go without a hat" 

They decided on what she what Sam would do; the cabby hat won. Her date was due to be here to pick her up any minute. Sam sat down as she waited. Will got up, assuming him and Elizabeth were leaving but she stayed on the couch. He sighed again and slumped back down on the couch. 

"So, Sam, who is this man?" Elizabeth asked her friend. 

"His name is Alex. Remember that guy I went on a date with, a couple weeks ago?" Elizabeth nodded. "Not him. Alex was our waiter at the restaurant. He's taking me to a Coldplay concert" 

"Why would you go to a concert for a first date? The point of a first date is to get to know each other. How the hell are you supposed to do that with loud music, loud people, and no where to sit quietly and talk. On my first date with Elizabeth, I took her to a small, quiet restaurant by the river" Will said, jumping into the conversation again. The two women just stared at him again. "And I'm going back to not talking now" He said. 

Elizabeth and Sam kept talking until Sam's date arrived. Elizabeth and Will left and went home. 

--

"Will, do you know where my bath robe is? I was going to take a bath" Elizabeth yelled from the bathroom into Will's bedroom, later that night.

"Which one?" He yelled back

"The silk one" 

"You spilt coffee on it, remember. You sent it out for dry cleaning"

"Oh yeah. Well what about my other one?"

"It's at your place. You're just gonna have to use a towel" Will then walked into the bathroom and found the tub full and Elizabeth still dressed. 

"But they're not as comfy, though" She whined as she opened the cupboard and got a large towel. 

Will just laughed and slightly shook his head before turning to leave. But Elizabeth's voice stopped him. 

"You're leaving?" She pouted playfully.

"You want me to stay?" 

Elizabeth smiled and walked over to him. She began giving him soft kisses on his neck. Elizabeth then backed away and undid the buttons on her jeans. She slid them off and slipped her shirt off over her head; leaving her in only a bra and panties. She slipped off her panties and unclasped her bra, at a teasingly, slow pace. Will just stared at her in aw. She got in the tub and curled her finger, motioning for him to join her. He was snapped back to reality and he quickly took his clothes off and got in across from her. 

She moved so she was settled between his legs, facing him. His wet hands roamed around her back. Elizabeth kissed him hard on the lips and then moved her lips to his chin, and down his neck. 

Will wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. He took a washcloth and smothered it with soap. He began running it around her shoulders and back. She just smiled and twirled her fingers through his hair. This went on for a couple minutes, but when he finished, she turned herself around and rested her back against him. He let his hands wander around her stomach and up to her breasts. He began gently massaging them and she lent into his touch.

"Will…" Elizabeth whispered in his ear. She nipped at his ear before continuing, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "Do you love me?" 

"I love you, Elizabeth. I love you more than anything. More than the air I breathe. More than life itself" 

Elizabeth smiled. "Love me, Will" She had a glint in her eyes. He smirked and kissed her passionately on the lips. 

"As you wish, my love" 

She move to the other side of the bath tub and took by the hand; pulling him on her. 

--

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"Hello" Will groaned into the phone. 

"Will, is Elizabeth there?" 

"Sam?"

"You will die in seven days" She lowered her voice into a high pitch whisper to make it sound creepy. And when she did this, Will knew for a fact that it couldn't be anyone else than Sam.

"What the bloody hell do you want? It's four o'clock in the morning" 

"I need to talk to Elizabeth; now!"

Will sighed. "Fine" He leaned over to a still sleeping Elizabeth and slightly shook her shoulders and lightly kissed her cheek. 

"What?" She moaned. 

"Sam is on the phone" 

"Tell her to go to hell" She said, but none the less, she took the phone. "I hate you"

"Well that's just fine because I just had the best date! Oh my god; he is the best! He's so sweet and funny and adorable and hot. And not to mention a great kisser" 

"And you couldn't wait to tell me this in the morning?" 

"No" She replied simply. 

Elizabeth then heard a noise, which sounded like giggling. It was followed by the ruffling of sheets and a soft sucking noise. "Are you there with him now?"

"Maybe" Sam kept laughing as she answered. 

"Oh, god. You're having sex with him _while_ you're on the phone with me!" She exclaimed, clearly disgusted. 

"No" She acted hurt at the thought. "We're finished…at least for now" 

"I'm going back to bed!" Elizabeth hung up and went back to sleep. 

--

Hope you like it. Please review!


	13. Amusement Park Fun

Sorry to say, but I'm afraid that this story is nearing its end

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Amusement Park Fun**_

"The exterminator will be here tomorrow. I talked to him a couple days ago, but he said he would probably have to release a bug bomb, depending how bad the ant problem is" The landlord's assistant said, as she and Elizabeth were standing in the apartment. The assistant had a clip board with her and every few moments she would right something down as she examined the apartment.

"Okay. Well, do you have any idea how long it will be until I can move back in?"

"Sorry I don't know; _probably_ not for a couple weeks. You should pack some more of your things. You might want to take some of your precious items; the bug bomb fumes can be very dangerous to certain objects" The older, brown haired woman said.

"Very well; thank you" Elizabeth thanked. The assistance's phone rang and she quickly excused herself.

Elizabeth spent her afternoon packing and then continuing her discussion with the assistant. She was rummaging under her bed looking for things she might need when Will walked in.

"Hi, love. I brought some lunch"

"Thanks Will; I'm famished"

She opened up the fast food bag and began eating the hamburger and fries Will had got her.

"So, I won't be able to live here for a while. Is it okay if I stay with you for a couple more weeks?"

"Of course; you can always stay with me"

"Thanks, babe" She lent across the table and gave him a peck on the lips. "Oh shit! What time is it?"

"1:30"

"Exactly 1:30?"

"No, it's 1:28; close enough"

Elizabeth quickly got up and ran to her stereo and turned it on. She adjusted the stations and quickly ran to her bedroom and came out with a ticket. "There's a raffle starting at 1:30. They're choosing five winners and each winner gets a different prize and I entered. And if you win, you have to go down to the station to collect your prize within 24 hours" Elizabeth explained.

"Cool; what are the prizes"

"There's a big screen TV, season tickets to an amusement park, one free month of maid service, tickets to some movie premier; never heard of the movie though, and a 1,000 shopping spree at your choice of any store. Each person who is called gets to choose which one they want; but only one person can get each. If I get called, I'm hoping to get the shopping spree"

"Get your tickets ready, contestants" The DJ said over the radio, and Elizabeth motioned for Will to be silent with a finger to her lips. "The first ticket drawn is…128" Will looked at her with questioning eyes, and she shook her head. "97" The DJ continued. She sighed in disappointment. "150"

"Damn it" She cursed under her breath. She crossed her fingers tightly as the next number was announced.

"The fourth ticket is…117" The DJ announced.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god! I won!" She stood up and began jumping up and down; not bothering to listen to the final winner. "I have to get down there now! I want to get my prize!" She grabbed her things and pulled him along with her.

When they got back, Elizabeth had her arms crossed and she had a small scowl on her face. "I can't believe all I got were stupid tickets to an amusement park. I wanted the shopping spree!"

"I know you did, but somebody else got it"

"Somebody else got it? Somebody else got _everything_! How the bloody hell did that happen? I got there right away"

Will just shrugged. "But you like amusement parks. We can even go tomorrow if you want; we don't have work"

"Okay" She pouted. "Can I get ice cream?" She asked like a little kid.

"Yes"

"Can I ride the really big, scary roller coaster?"

"Yes" He laughed.

"Will you ride with me?"

"Yes"

"Now I'm happy" Will continued laughing as he pulled her close to him and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

The next morning, Will and Elizabeth were packing a bag of things they would need during the day. The items consisted of snacks incase they were in a long line and Elizabeth was hungry and couldn't wait until the ride was over, sun block, and their sunglasses, since it was supposed to be sunny and warm later that afternoon.

"Will, do you have my sweater?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag" Will replied.

"Good. So; is that it; are we ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I think so. Did you want to get some coffee on out way?"

"Okay, I think there's a _Starbucks _about half and hour away. I can wait 'til then"

They left Will's apartment and drove the hour drive to the amusement park. They just talked and listened to the radio as the drove. Elizabeth was sipping on her caramel frappuccino as they drove over a hill and the park became visible.

"Yay! When we get their, can we go on the big, scary rollercoaster that keeps going in loops again and again?"

"Whatever you want. But I want to go on that ride that goes around in a circle really fast after that. I think it's called _Twister_"

"How about we take turns picking rides. It'll be easier that way"

"Deal"

"But do the carnival games count? Cause I really like those but I don't want to spend all of my ride time playing the games though."

"No. If we come across some games we want to play we'll go ahead and play them"

"Good. I like that game where you shoot the water into that little hole and the tube thing fills with water. I always win at that!"

"Oh, look how adorable it is!" Elizabeth cooed through the glass window that looked into the dolphin tank.

"I'm never going to be able to look at dolphins the same" He said.

"Why?"

"Why? You need to ask why? Well let's see. When dolphins mate, they spend a lot of time on foreplay, but the actual act is only a couple minutes long, but they repeat it many times in a short time span. They also have sex for more than just reproduction, which most animals don't do. And they show sexual behavior towards other animals _including_ humans" He mocked her, saying exactly what she had told him about dolphins about a month ago.

"It's not like they're acting sexually toward _you_. Now come on, I wanna go see the dolphin show. I also want to ride the elephants"

"Not elephants too; I can't look at them the same either" He groaned and glared at her. She took his hand and dragged him into the stadium for the show which was starting in a couple minutes.

They were in the middle of the show when a man selling stuffed dolphins walked by. Elizabeth gave him some money and continued watching the show.

"Did you really have to buy that?"

"Yeah, and his name is Will" They walked out of the stadium and Elizabeth was playing with the toy. "Aw, look Will; Will wants to give you a kiss" She softly nudged the dolphin's mouth on Will's cheek.

"Thanks Will" Will laughed and shook his head before wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's waist and held her tightly. He bent his head down and kissed the side of her head.

"Just imagine how dull you're life would be without me" She smiled sweetly.

"It would be a lot less entertaining and a lot less work"

"I keep you busy, don't I?"

"You most certainly do, love" They stopped walking when Will turned her to face him and gave her a long kiss. They broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes gazed behind him for a moment. "Ice cream!" And she ran towards the ice cream stand, leaving Will shaking his hand in amusement before catching up to her.

Later, they were sitting in the seat of a rollercoaster as the rest of the passengers boarded. It was a new ride that Elizabeth and Will had never been on. Apparently, it was supposed to be the fastest, highest, and the scariest rollercoaster that had been built in years. Elizabeth claimed she wasn't afraid, but Will could easily tell she was by the way she held his hand tightly and she was biting her lip. The moment the roller coaster took off, she began screaming; even before the ride got wild.

Elizabeth collapsed on the couch that night once they got home. She lay down with her eyes closed. It was about 9:45 at night and after their long day, she was beat. Will followed closely behind her, lifting her head up and sitting down, then letting her rest her head back down on his lap.

"I'm sleepy" She said behind a yawn.

"I can tell. But you have to get up and get ready for bed"

"Five more minutes"

They were quiet for a moment before Will spoke again. "I've been thinking; maybe, instead of going back to your place once it's fumigated, you could stay here"

"You mean move in?"

"Yeah; you're already here half the time anyway and when you're not, I'm at your apartment. Plus, you wouldn't have to deal with ants. The exterminator may be coming, but come on, everybody knows ants almost _always_ come back" He chuckled.

"I would love living here with you, Will. Besides, it's about time we move our relationship to the next level"

"Good" She sat up and straddled his lap. She kissed him. Hard. She slid her hands up his shirt and their tongues battled for many minutes until she broke away for breath.

He glided his hands down to her jeans and slipped them in her back pockets. His lips played with the skin on her neck as he gently bit her skin. She kissed him again and when they pulled away, she got up and walked towards the bedroom.

"Night" She said before walking in.

"You tease!" He yelled through the room. He walked in and saw her slipping on her night gown. She got into bed and snuggled under the covers. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and scooted close to her. She turned her head up to him and pecked him on the lips. "Love you"

"Love you, too"

Hope you liked it! And please, please, please review!


	14. Sweet, Old, Dad

Chapter 14

Sorry to say, but I'm afraid that this story is nearing its end. There will probably be three or so more chapters. But have no fear; a sequel is here! Lol. Well, almost. So yes, I _will_ be writing a sequel.

--

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Sweet, Old, Dad**_

"What about that one?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to a small love seat.

"Eh, it looks a little…old lady-ish"

"Well then your apartment is a little old lady-ish, because it would fit perfectly"

"What are you talking about? My apartment is perfect for a young man in his 20s"

"Oh yes, those curtains scream trendy and fashionable. They're great for a young man" She retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, those are cool and hip" Will defended.

"Hip? You're seriously standing by those curtains by calling them hip? Who says_ hip_ anymore? And they are not cool _or hip_. They have roses and frills on them. I'm not living in an apartment that looks like an old woman's bedroom"

"What about some of your stuff?"

"What _about_ some of my stuff?"

"That gray couch of yours looks like it went through a shredder!"

"It may be worn but it is still usable. Besides, the _shredder_ look gives it character"

"Yeah, it gives it shredder character"

"Shredder character? That doesn't make any sense"

Will laughed and shook his head. "Maybe we should just get rid of all of our stuff. Get rid of all our things and start over"

"Yeah! Starting with getting this couch!"

"No, its old lady-ish"

"All your stuff is old lady-ish"

Will looked at her amused. "Let's go before we go through all of this again" He put his hand on the small of her back and let her out of the store, while she pointed at things and he just shook his head.

--

Later that week, Elizabeth carried the last of her boxes into Will's apartment. She dropped them on the floor and slumped on the couch. Will followed closely behind and sat next to her on their new, black couch. They had finally decided on a few pieces of furniture and had brought them in; however, they still had a lot of work to do.

"You already had over half your stuff here after you were told to bring what you would need out of your apartment as the exterminator got the ants out. But we _still_ had over five trips to make to bring the rest of your things here. What does that tell you?"

"I'm too tired to guess" Elizabeth mumbled, scooting close to him and resting her head on his chest.

"You have way too much stuff"

"No I don't. I have as much stuff as everybody. You just don't have enough"

"Sure I don't" He kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. But he opened them again when Elizabeth's cell phone rang. He let her out of his embrace and she got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, darling, how are you?" A man said.

"Dad?"

"Who else calls you darling?"

"Hi, Dad. Um, what did you need?"

"What; a father can't call his daughter just to say hi?"

"A father yes. You, no"

Her dad sighed and even though she couldn't see him, she could tell he was rolling his eyes as well. "Actually, I was going to be in town on business. I thought I might come see you"

Will walked up behind her and put his arms around his waist. He began kissing her neck and she tried to keep her giggles in. She swat at him in attempt to get him away. "Dad, you sure you wanna come? I mean, you would probably hate it"

"Yes, I'm sure I want to come. I'm sure you're just saying this because you do not want me to invade your young life of parties, drinking, staying up late, and sleeping in late. But I'm sure you can put that aside for a weekend"

"Fine Dad. When are you coming?"

"Next Friday; I'll be there by 5'oclock I'm sure that will be enough time for you to clean up that hole of yours"

"My place is not a hole!" Elizabeth told him. Will laughed at what she said, not knowing the other side of the conversation. He slipped one of his hands into her left, jean pocket and the other ran up and down her arm.

"Of course I wouldn't know; I've never been there. We barely see each other, but when we do, you always come here. I don't know why you don't want me to see where my daughter lives; but get over it because I am coming" She then let out and involuntary laugh as Will began nipping at her ear. He then moved to her neck and he began tickling it with his tongue.

"Stop it!" She accidentally exclaimed in laughter.

"Elizabeth; what is going on?" Her dad asked.

"I'll see on Friday" She hung up on him quickly. She swung around and playfully smacked him on his arms repeatedly. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I was talking to my father!"

Will leaned down and kissed her in response. At first Elizabeth tensed up, but she quickly relaxed. His tongue begged for entrance and she happily obliged. When they broke apart, Will took her hands and walked her to the bedroom.

Will sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He cupped her face with his hand and she smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" She put her hand over his and kissed his palm.

"So your dad is coming?" Will then asked.

"Sshh; do you really want to talk about my father when we're about to have sex?" She laughed. Elizabeth pushed him to lie down and then arranged herself so she was on top of him. He led a trail of kisses on her neck and down to her breasts.

--

The next morning when Will woke up, he found Elizabeth out of bed. She wasn't even in the bedroom at all. He put on his boxers and walked out to the living room where he finally found her. Elizabeth was already dressed and he could tell by her wet hair that she had already showered as well. She was throwing things into boxes and drawers. The place was a mess with clothes, knickknacks, pictures, and a lot of other things piled on the floor.

Will stood there for a moment just staring with a dumbfound look on his face. He checked the digital clock on the wall beside him. _7:15_. "Oh my god" He murmured. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my dad. If I don't get it done now, I'll keep putting it off and putting it off. So I'm packing away anything that could possibly be viewed as idiotic, pornographic, or anything else like that. My father is _very_ picky. If it isn't suitable for the queen, it shouldn't be seen. I _wish_ I could tell you that he doesn't actually say that"

Will just shook his head, still not completely awake. "How long have you been up?"

"Since 6 o'clock. I got up, took a quick shower, got breakfast, and got to work. And now I can't stop moving; I'm hyped up on three cups of coffee"

"Three cups of coffee? In an hour and a half"

"I'm proud; you can do math. Now quick; what's two plus two" She joked.

Will began looking through all of the boxes when he came across one particular one that he began to dig through. "Why are you putting all of our pictures away?"

"Not all of them"

"The ones that have you and me or me and friends, or anything with me in it"

"I'm sorry; it's just that…well, my father has never really accepted the idea of me dating. He doesn't like to even think of me with men. He's never even wanted me to get married. He wants me to become a successful, important person in society, but he thinks a man will hold me back from what I'm capable of. He isn't the kind of parent who waits their whole life to walk their daughter down the isle or hold their new born grandchild. He's the kind of parent who didn't come to my recitals or video tape my birthdays. He's the kind of parent that worked me to death so I would get good grades and he pulled strings to get me into the best schools"

"Didn't he know about Charlie? You two dated for quite awhile"

"Yeah he did, but he wasn't happy about it. He refused to even be around him. But then once it ended with us, he was so obnoxious about it and he wouldn't stop gloating and he would _not_ let me forget it. Now whenever it comes up he's all like 'Remember what happened last time' and 'I told you so' and 'Father knows best'. He gets on my last nerves. Don't get me wrong; he's a great man. He just wants the best for me. That's why I barely saw him as a child; he worked so much so he could provide the life he thought I deserved. And it got worse once my mum died. So, I just can't tell him I'm dating. It would just break his poor, old heart. Let alone tell him I'm living with you. That would just send him threw the roof. He cherishes his values, and he doesn't believe in premarital sex or living with the opposite sex before you're married. Long story short, I don't want him to know" All this time, Will had been nodding his head; trying his best to understand.

"Okay so, what happens when he comes and sees me? It'll be a little strange that I'm here _all_ the time, yet I don't live here and I not dating you"

"Yes, but I have a plan. You are one of my best friends. Your house is being painted so you're staying with me for about a week. We are _defiantly_ not dating because you are gay and have a boyfriend. Oh, and your name is Danny and your boyfriend's name is Manny. Isn't that cute; you have matching names. You two also wear matching track suits and live together in a small cottage right out of the city. Manny isn't staying here because he is out of town. You were born in Spain, but you moved back here when you were a baby, and your parents are from here. They just lived there for a couple years. You and Manny are both hair stylists. You two actually met because you worked together. But last year, you found out he was cheating on you so you broke up for a few months. He apologized and apologized and you just turned him away. But then you realized you couldn't live without him, so you forgave him. Now you two are together and more in love then ever"

Will just stared at her like she was insane and shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but said nothing. "Wh…wh…wh-what? Were dropped on your head when you were a baby or something?"

"Yeah, why?"

Will slammed his hand to his forehead and held his head down in disbelieve "Think of something else"

"I'm joking; sort of. But I was actually hoping, maybe, you could stay somewhere else?" She pouted her lips and widened her eyes.

He took one look into her innocent face and his heart melted, but he shook his head back to reality. "Why can't we tell him? He's gonna find out sometime"

"But I don't want him to find out yet. Maybe in a year…or two" She smiled sheepishly. Will sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but Elizabeth continued before he had a chance. "I want him to see that I _can _be very successful _with_ a man. In a year or two, I'll be… more ahead in the business. Please, Will" She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. She roamed them up and down his bear chest and looked lovingly into his eyes.

He took her hands in his and seemed to be in deep thought. "I guess"

Elizabeth smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you" Will brought her hands to his lips and lightly brushed his lips against them.

"Okay, back to packing!"

--

"He can get really bad migraines when he focuses on something for too long. So don't let him read or do his work for more than an hour at a time. Make sure he has at least a 10 minute break after 45 minutes or an hour. Then he can get back to work. He loves reading so he'll claim he doesn't have a headache, but it's very clear that he does. And if he doesn't stop, sometimes he'll blackout from the headache" Elizabeth explained to Sam as she took Will to her apartment Friday morning.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on him" She said eyeing Will who was behind Elizabeth, holding a duffle bag. She brought two of her fingers to her eyes, then turned them around and pointed to Will with those two fingers. He just rolled his eyes.

"Make sure he gets at least eight hours of sleep. If he doesn't then the next morning he will be _unbelievably_ cranky. He doesn't get as much sleep as he should on weekdays, so it's very important that he gets as much sleep as possible on weekends. He usually wakes up around ten o'clock; whether he goes to bed early or not. I do _not_ want him to get to bed later then twelve o'clock. That way, if he wakes up before or after ten, he'll still have enough sleep. He'll try to stay up later, even if you tell him not to. So you have to be very stern with Will"

"I'm not a child, Elizabeth"

"But you act like one, sweetheart. If you act like one, I'll treat you like one. You know I'm just doing this because I care about you" Elizabeth kissed Will's cheek lightly and said goodbye to him and Sam.

"So, Will, I got the spare room all ready for you so you can go put your things in there and make yourself at home"

"Thanks Sam. I'm sorry about all this; it's just that Elizabeth's dad is…"

"An overprotective, workaholic, who despises any male form who looks at his daughter?"

Will chuckled. "So you know him?"

"I've met him a couple times. He's a pleasant man" She mused. "But of course, he was around me; not a guy. So anyway, I thought I might order pizza. Any preferences?"

"All meat, please"

"Got it, Dude"

Will went into the room and put his bag next to the bed. He took off his jacket before walking back out to the living room and saw Sam dialing the phone.

"Hi; can I have a large all meat pizza, a large pepperoni with extra cheese, and one with everything; including cheese crust" She waited a moment as the other person said replied. "Sam Schmidt. The Bunton Buildings, room sixty four, floor three. Okay, thanks"

"Why do we need so much pizza?" Will asked.

"I eat a lot. Besides, I always do this. I get a bunch and live off of the leftovers for a couple weeks. It's a good system. A less expensive system. Sometimes a gross system; things tend to grow on old food, but it works"

"This is going to be a long weekend" Will muttered under his breath.

--

Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on her newly clean apartment when there was a knock at the door. She smoothed out her knee length, pencil skirt and walked over to the door.

"Hi Dad! How are you?" She gave him a small hug and ushered him in. She took his bag and set it on the floor by the door.

"I'm very well, dear. You look fantastic"

"Thanks"

"Although I think you've been putting on a little too much weight. You've always been a bit too thin, but eating junk food is _not_ the right way to gain weight. Perhaps try and get some muscle on those bones instead of disgusting fat. And your clothes need pressing"

Elizabeth just smiled. "So, want tea?"

"Tea would be lovely" Elizabeth walked into the kitchen as her father took his jacket off and took his luggage into the spare room. He came back out and sat in the chair waiting for Elizabeth,

"How's Governor Hendrickson?" Elizabeth yelled through the kitchen.

Elizabeth's dad, Weatherby Swann was a politician who worked very closely with the Governor.

"He's very well. He sends you his regards. You know, speaking of the governor; the elections are coming up and I was considering running. I've been working my way to Parliament for as long as I can remember, and I think it is time to act on it"

Elizabeth peaked her head through the door way. "Really? Dad, that's a big step. You sure you're ready?"

"Darling, I've been ready for this my whole life. Now enough about me; what is going on in your life?" Elizabeth sat down on the couch across from him.

"Nothing much. Working at the _London Times_; that's been keeping me busy. But, that's about it"

"So, _Charlie_ hasn't squirmed his way back into your life?" He said his name bitterly, as if it were poison. Elizabeth shook her head. "What about any others?" She shook her head again. "You know I'm just trying to keep you safe, right?"

"I know, Dad. But you can't shield me from everything"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weatherby's voice was stern and Elizabeth knew she said something she shouldn't of.

"I uh,"

"You're dating someone; aren't you? Why would you fight me on that subject if you didn't? Now tell me, are you seeing someone?" Elizabeth was silent. "Elizabeth!"

"No?" She whispered cowardly.

"You didn't tell me, and what's worse; you lied. Now tell me about him. Who is he? How long have you been dating him? Is it serious?"

"His names Will. We've been dating for almost a year and it is very serious"

Her father had a look of shock on his face. "A year? You kept this from me for a year?" He began growing with rage, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I want to meet him"

"Dad, I really don't think that a good idea"

"Young lady! This man is a serious part of your life and I am going to meet him"

"Yes, Sir. You can meet him tomorrow"

"Good. Now, I'm hungry, let's go get dinner. My treat"

And with that they left to have a quiet dinner together at a fancy restaurant together; both dodging the subject of Will.

--

Please Review


	15. The Rainbow Suspenders

Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Rainbow Suspenders **_

"What do you do for a living?" Elizabeth's dad asked Will.

It was the next night and Will, Elizabeth, and Weatherby had gone out to dinner at a quiet restaurant; Elizabeth hoping that her father wouldn't make a seen in front of others.

"I'm a journalist. I actually work with Elizabeth at the _London Times_"

"Is this a long term relationship; or are you just using my little girl for a few months of sex?" He asked bitterly.

"Dad!" Elizabeth exclaimed, blushing furiously. "What kind of question is that?"

"Elizabeth, please. I'm trying to get to know this man that you insist to date" Weatherby turned his attention back to Will. "I'm waiting for answer"

"Sir, I love Elizabeth. I would never use her just for sex. She and I are in this for the long hall. She's the most important thing in my life. I would never dream of doing anything to hurt her. I know she's your little girl, but I promise; I'm taking care of her. So if that's what you're worried about, please, don't be. You don't have to worry about Elizabeth getting hurt anymore"

"Well that was a very nice speech and I trust that what you said was true. But Elizabeth is a strong, independent woman. She's a fighter. I raised her to be. So I am most defiantly _not _worried about her getting hurt. I do not need you talking about how much you love her and take care of her. She's more than capable of doing that herself!" His voice began to rise and began attracting attention from the few other people in the restaurant.

"Dad, stop it! You have no right to talk to Will that way" Elizabeth said sternly in a hushed tone.

Weatherby just ignored her. "I'm worried about her getting side tracked from her goals"

"Don't you mean _your_ goals?" Elizabeth raised her voice to match her father's now.

"Excuse me?"

"These aren't _my_ goals; they're _yours_! You've planned my whole life out! These are the things you want for me. Not the things I want for me. And I've lived up to your expectations my whole life, but it stops now! I love Will, and I don't care what you think. So either you accept me and Will together, or you loose me! So what's it gonna be?" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her seat, staring at her dad. A look of shock covered both Will and Weatherby's faces. The people in the restaurant were even looking at her.

_There goes the plan to avoid causing a scene_ Will thought.

--

"Dad, I swear; do _not_ ruin this. This is your only chance to get to know Will. I'm not going to force you to like him, but you have to at least tolerate him, accept us, and be civil" Elizabeth told her dad the next day as they waited for Will to arrive.

"It will be fine" Weatherby began digging through his pockets. "I'll be right back, I forgot my wallet" He walked back into the spare room to retrieve it.

There was a knock at the door and Elizabeth opened it and found Will. He looked nervous and panicked.

"Will, are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to"

"Elizabeth, he's your father. Of course I'm going to try to get on his good side"

"If you insist" She smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small kiss. "Just don't look him in the eye for too long. Oh, and he takes medicine with every meal. If he doesn't take his medicine he gets pretty cranky and you do not want to deal with him then. He already took it about an hour ago, so he should be good until about 1:00. But from then until he takes it again with lunch, try to keep the conversation to a minimum. Otherwise he will get ticked off. And if you need anything at all; call me. If you really can't handle it, let me know and I'll make up an excuse to get you out of it"

"Stop worrying, love; it'll be fine" Will assured her. She removed her hands from his waist when she heard her dad walk back in.

"Well, I guess you two will be off now" Will opened the door, and as Weatherby walked by Elizabeth she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Be nice" She whispered sternly.

The two men walked out and once the door close, Elizabeth sighed deeply.

--

Weatherby Swann held a tight grip on his golf club. He focused hard on the ball for several moments before finally taking a hard swing. Both he and Will watched the golf ball fly through the air for what looked like miles. Weatherby stepped aside and Will placed his ball on the ground. He followed Weatherby's movements and swung.

Will looked around for the ball that he thought would be flying threw the air. When he didn't see it anywhere, he looked down, and sure enough, the ball was still in place. And it was surrounded by clumps of grass that Will had dug up with his golf club. He moaned and got back into position. His grip was tighter and he had a look of deep concentration on his face. This time he hit the ball, but it didn't go very far. He and Weatherby walked to the next hole to continue the game. Elizabeth's father had a look of dread and boredom sketched across his face.

"This is going to be a long day" He said quietly to himself.

--

Later that day, Elizabeth waited by Sam's door after she knocked. When Sam opened the door, Elizabeth walked in; cell phone in hand.

"I haven't heard from Will at all. I'm really worried" Elizabeth pushed past her friend without saying hello.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe he hasn't called you because everything is going fine?"

"Of course not! Come on, he's with my dad. Nothing is ever fine when you're alone with my dad. Especially if you're his daughter's boyfriend" Sam just laughed. "Don't laugh. You know its true; you've met him"

"Yeah but he was fine with me. Then again I wasn't banging you" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How long have they been gone?"

"About three hours. They're probably gonna get some lunch soon and then come back" They were both silent for a moment as Elizabeth went into deep thought. Sam just watched, amused, as Elizabeth's face turned from worry, to fright, to horror. "Oh my god! I bet you anything my dad is torturing Will about his job, family, friends, childhood, whether he has ever done drugs, when did we start dating, how did we meet, how often do we see each other, has he had sex with me, do we live together, are we going to ever get married, are we ever…" Elizabeth rambled on and on before stopping mid sentence. "I have to go get him; he's probably in a ball on the bathroom floor just trying to hide from my dad"

"A ball on the bathroom floor? You really underestimate your boyfriend if you think he would stoop that low just to get away from your dad"

"When it evolves my dad, you do whatever it takes. I've done worse than that. I once had to hide in a dumpster outside a McDonald's when he saw me with a guy"

Sam began to burst out in laughter and Elizabeth just walked by her and out the door. She got in her car and drove to the golf course.

--

Elizabeth walked into the lobby at the golf course about 45 minutes later. She swiftly walked over to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Davenport Club" The man at the desk greeted.

"Hello, are Weatherby Swann and Will Turner back from their game yet?"

"I'm sorry, that's private information"

"I'm Mr. Swann's daughter and it's very important"

"There's really nothing I can do; sorry. It's a rule that I can't release that information"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a familiar voice. "Elizabeth Swann; is that you?" She turned around and saw an older man with a cane.

"Mr. Holland, it's wonderful to see you. How have you been?"

"Well, much better of late. I had a hip replacement about a year ago and up until a couple months ago I had to be in a wheel chair. But thankfully it's healed enough that I'm able to wobble around on a cane. So anyway, I haven't seen you since…" He stopped and began fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"My mother died" Elizabeth finished his sentence for him.

"Well, yes. So how have you been?"

"Very good. I'm actually here to find my father. Have you seen him?"

"Well yes, I actually just ran into him in the dining room. He and a young man are having lunch"

"Thank you"

Mr. Holland nodded and smiled. "I really should get going. Hope to see you soon, dear"

Elizabeth waved goodbye. After he left, she smiled triumphantly at the man behind the desk and walked through the numerous hallways and turned left and right to get to the dining room. She scanned the room and her eyes finally fell on familiar faces.

As she got closer, she realized that they were laughing. _What is going one?_ She asked herself. She finally arrived at their table and could hear the conversation; though they were too absorbed in their discussion to realize she was there.

"Did he wear those inch thick glasses and rainbow suspenders?" Will laughed out.

"Oh yes; I'll never forget those old things. Does he still wear his hair in that orange, polka dot bandana?"

"No, now he wears his hair in a tie-dye beanie"

"Oh, that's just too hilarious"

"He always gave me a laugh; yet he was one of my favorite teachers" Will said. "Oh, Elizabeth. What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming to see how everything was going" She answered awkwardly and Will gestured to the seat next to him, asking her to sit and she did.

"Your father and I both went to Oxford University. There was this art teacher that began teaching when he went and he was still teaching when I went. He was hilarious!"

"Really; you guys found something you have in common?" She asked, stunned.

"Honestly I was a bit surprised myself" Her dad admitted and pointed to Elizabeth while he talked to Will. "This one wouldn't go to Oxford. She insisted on going to City University"

"Father; it's one of the best journalism schools in England!" She defended.

Just then the waiter came by and interrupted their conversation. Once they gave their request for a round of drinks, he left. But they didn't return to their previous discussion.

"You know Elizabeth, I think you did a good job here" Her father said, pointing to Will across the table.

"Really, Dad? I _never_ thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth. At least not about a guy I was dating"

"Well honestly, neither did I. But you have shown that you can date without a man tying you down" Elizabeth smiled at her dad's comment. "Unlike when you were younger" He then muttered under his breath. "So Will; where do you live?"

"With Elizabeth. We moved in together a few days ago. I've just been staying with her friend Sam" The words just shot out of Will's mouth without him thinking. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she could see rage growing in her father's face.

"You're living with my daughter?" He exclaimed.

"Shit" Will mumbled.

"What the hell were you thinking Elizabeth; moving in with this man"

"What happened to the happy talk? Remember; the rainbow suspenders!"

"This only proves that I was right. You should have never left home. You are too young and wild and immature to live without guidance" He then looked at Will. "I want you out now! Out of my daughter's apartment and out of my daughter's life!"

"Father! You are completely out of line. And if you are going to make a scene then I think you are the one that needs to leave. Will and I are together and that's the way it's going to stay; whether you like it or not. It's not your life; it's mine" She then calmed herself down a bit before continuing. "You know, until Will mentioned that we lived together, you two were getting along just fine. Why can't it stay like that? Just get it in your head, 'funny art teacher'. Then things can grow off that. Please Dad, just continue trying. Otherwise we're leaving"

"Very well"

The three finished their drinks; Will and Weatherby trying to make polite conversation and Elizabeth acting as a buffer when necessary. This continued until Weatherby's phone rang and he got the message that he had to leave immediately due to an emergency at work.

They got back home and Weatherby packed. Will and Elizabeth were there to say goodbye right before he left.

"Now, just because you are a nice man does not mean I am completely okay with you and my daughter dating"

"I understand, Sir"

"_But_, since Elizabeth insists on dating you, I suppose we can try to get to know each other better next time I'm in town"

"I'm sure Will would love that" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I would"

"Good. Goodbye; I'll hopefully see you soon" And then Weatherby left, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone.

They both slumped down on the couch, and Elizabeth snuggled up to Will. "This was a very tiring weekend. And thank you _so_ much for putting up with him"

"No problem. I know how much you wanted him to like me. But please say it will be a very long time until your father comes back"

"A _very_ long time. But I'm proud of you; you handled it well. Better than I ever did"

Will chuckled. "Come on" He got up, took her hands in his and brought her up with him. He led her to the bedroom and she just smirked.

"Why Mister Turner, whatever could you be wanting?"

"I think you know" He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

She straddled him and began placing kisses all over his face. She then slid her hands under his shirt before slipping it off. She sat back and admired his toned, god-like chest as she roamed her hands around him. He grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Then in one swift move, he flipped her over and pinned her beneath him.

She shook her head and lightly pushed his chest up and rolled him over. "I think _you_ need some thanking" Will chuckled and laid back as instructed.

--

Please review!


	16. Change of Pace

Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Change of Pace**_

Elizabeth just stared at the computer screen; trying her hardest to think of anything to write. She had to turn it in by the time her boss, Mary, left; in and hour. Her thoughts then drifted off to other things, and she continued to try and shake her other thoughts out of her head, but she just couldn't. Every time she typed something, she would delete it; nothing was good enough. She's never had this happen; for her, it was always as if the perfect words just spilled out. The past couple months, Elizabeth could tell a change in her writing. It used to be upbeat and witty, but now it was just plain and dull.

"You've been working on this article all day and you've only got one paragraph? One _small_ paragraph" Sam asked stunned, breaking Elizabeth from her thoughts as she walked up behind her.

"I can't think of anything else to write. And I'm a step away from deleting the paragraph I already have. But I haven't turned in my last three articles and I have to have at least something. Mary is about ready to tear my head off"

"What is up with you? You've been in this writing funk forever now"

"I don't know"

"Mary's gonna kill you"

"I know"

"You're gonna get fired"

"I know" Elizabeth replied with an irritated tone.

"You need to finish that article like, now. And make sure it's really good cause you haven't turned in your last few articles"

"I know" Elizabeth spat out threw clenched teeth.

"You should really stop talking to me and get working"

"Sam!"

"What; I'm just saying" Elizabeth sent her a cold glare. "I'm gonna go" Sam motioned with her thumb in the other direction before leaving.

Elizabeth continued her stressful task, but no luck. Frustrated, she put her head in her hands and groaned. Though eventually, she got the article done; just in time, too. She quickly gave it to Mary before she left. It wasn't the best, hell, it was probably the worst; but at least it was something.

Late that night Elizabeth was at home working on her next article; attempting to get a head start. She was sitting on the bed with her laptop when Will walked in.

"Hi, sweetheart"

"Hey, how was the game? Did your team win?" She asked, not looking up from the laptop.

"It wasn't that good. They lost big. I stopped on my way home and got some ice cream"

"Thanks" She finally looked at him as he handed it to her and sat down next to her. "I cannot for the life of me think of anything to write for this bloody article. I mean, seriously, what is there to say about a series of shootings at high schools in London?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Um…watch out for a dangerous serial killer that is trying to kill your kids?" He asked sarcastically.

"Will, I'm not joking. My ass is on the line here, I'm gonna be fired if I don't get over this. If Mary is beating me up about this, just imagine how horrible it will be when Mr. Hampton comes next week"

"It'll be fine, Elizabeth"

--

The next day, Elizabeth stormed into the kitchen at work during lunch and saw Will sitting at the table eating a donut.

"I thought you said it would be fine!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mary said that Mr. Hampton wanted to have a meeting with me on Monday when he gets here. Mary was gonna have the meeting with me today, but he told her to go ahead and wait til he got there so now I have to wait the whole weekend, worrying what's gonna happen! I wonder what they wanna talk to me about" She said mockingly.

"Oh my god. Maybe it's not as bad as you think"

"You're right, maybe instead of firing me; they'll tell me how much they love me and never want me to leave. That's exactly what you say to an employ who isn't working like they're suppose to" Will just looked at her; fire blazing in her beautiful, brown eyes. Then, after a moment, they softened. "I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to blow up on you; it's not your fault"

"Don't worry about it, love" Will pulled her onto his lap and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She sighed happily into his kiss.

"I need to go work on my article. Maybe if I'm lucky enough I can redeem myself by Monday" She said after they broke apart.

--

"Ms. Swann, your work has shown a sizable decrease. You've been turning in work late; if you turn them in at all, and your articles have been tedious and lacking interest" Mr. Hampton said on Monday in his office as he talked to Elizabeth.

"I know. I've been trying so hard to do my best but it's still horrible"

"We can't have people like you at this paper. Articles like yours drive readers away and when readers are driven away, they go to the rival, which causes our rates to go down, and their rates to go up. I'm sorry, Ms. Swann, but you're fired. I need you to pack your things and be out by the end of the day"

Elizabeth just nodded and stayed silent. She then slowly stood up, and walked out. She walked to her desk, and when she got there, she found Will waiting for her. She just shrugged and shook her head. He got up, hugged her and kissed her head.

--

A week past and Elizabeth had been having trouble finding another job. She had gone to a couple interviews, but she had no luck.

Will walked into the apartment after work one day and found three baskets filled with folders that were sticking up and what looked like tabs. He walked over and began skimming them. They were had been organized alphabetically. The different tabs had names of different types of jobs on them. _Accounting, Advertisement_, _Architecture_ Will

thought to himself as he read.

"I thought of a bunch of jobs, wrote down the information for them, and alphabetized them. I'm gonna choose a new career" Elizabeth walked into the room and sat besides Will.

"You're giving up journalism?" He asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I realized the reason I can't write or can't right well, and I find it so dreary, is because it's not what I'm meant to do. I mean, I like writing; I just can't do it for the rest of my life. I got into it for my mum. Then when she died, I thought if I became a successful journalist like her, I would be…honoring her memory kinda. Now the way I really feel about it is catching up to me and I can't do it any more. So I'm gonna go through all of these to get an idea of what I _am_ meant to do. I don't know exactly what it is, but I can at least get an idea in my head by looking at these" She explained.

"Well, is that what you _really_ want to do? You sure you don't want to think about it more?" Will asked cautiously.

"Yes and I'm sure"

"Then I think it's a great idea"

"Good, cause I want you to be behind me 100 percent"

"I am. So have you got any ideas?"

"No, I haven't looked through it yet; I've just finished making it"

"Okay. I'm here if you need anything"

"I know. Now I'm gonna get to work" She smiled and turned her attention to the baskets of job ideas.

--

Will woke up. He looked around and it was dark. He glanced at the digital clock beside him. _2:35 _it read. He sighed, closed his eyes again, and moved to put his arm over Elizabeth, but she wasn't there.

He looked out the open, bedroom door and down the hallway where there was a faint light. He groaned and reluctantly pulled the covers off and got up before making his way down the hall. He got to the living room where Elizabeth was still sitting, looking through the job files.

"Elizabeth" a warning sound in his tone. "You said you were coming to bed"

"I'll be there in a few minutes"

"That's what you said three hours ago when I went to bed"

"I want to get through this"

"You don't have to find a job tonight, love. You're gonna _work_ yourself to death before you _find_ work"

"Fine, Will. I'm coming. I just wanna finish with the S's"

"Okay, I'll just wait here"

"Will, you don't have to; go to bed"

"No, cause as soon as I do you will stay here looking through these, so I'll wait"

Elizabeth finished looking through the S's and walked to the bedroom with Will. He watched her happily drift off into a deep sleep.

"I got it!" She sat up in bed and yelled, waking Will up as well as herself.

"Elizabeth, its 4:30 in the morning. What could you possibly get?" He asked tiredly.

"I know what I want to do!"

"Already?" Elizabeth nodded. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Design! Design clothes"

"How did you come up with that?"

"Well I was having a dream about when I was little. I remembered I use to draw all the sketches and I just loved it. But my dad didn't approve; he thought I should be spending my time on something worth while. So I would do it late at night and I would hide it under my mattress. When I moved out and went to college I never really had time for it. So now all my old sketches and stuff are packed away in a box; probably in the back of the closet. When I moved here there were some boxes I put in there without going through them. So maybe it's in one of those" She got up and turned on the lights. Will squinted and blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light. She began rummaging through the closet and pulled out a dusty box. She took it to the bed, wiped off some of the dust, and opened it. Inside were a few drawing books, sketches, magazine clippings, and charcoal pencils. She took out a few things and began looking at them with Will.

"These are really good" Will complement.

"You think?" Will nodded his head. "Then it's settled; starting tomorrow I'm gonna start looking at fashion schools" She announced happily.

--

A couple months later, Will was at work and Elizabeth was at home, fidgeting with her thumbs. She did this everyday at about 2:00 when the mail man was coming. She had applied to five different fashion schools and she had already gotten four back; three of them accepting her. Everything she had done since she decided to go to fashion school had revolved around fashion. She took classes and everything. But now she waited. She waited for the one response that hadn't come; the response from her first choice school.

She looked at her watch, the _1:59_ quickly turned to _2:00._ She ran out of the apartment and downstairs to the mailboxes. The mail man had just walked in and was going through the mail. Elizabeth anxiously stood by her mail box, slightly jumping up and down.

Finally he reached to put her mail in its small box, she stopped him. "I'll take it" She smiled and ran upstairs, going through the mail as she went. "Crap, crap, crap, crap" She repeated, throwing the mail she had dubbed as 'crap' on the table. She finally found a large envelope that read 'Parsons School of Design'. "Yes!" She ripped it open to find the letter saying she had got accepted.

She was ecstatic. She got to go to one of the best schools for fashion. She was finally gonna start living her dream! Just one problem…it was in New York-in a whole other country. Away from her friends, her family…her Will.

_To be continued…_

--

And no, I do not own Parsons New School of Design. It is a real school in New York.


	17. The Note

Here it is; the last chapter

Here it is; the last chapter! This chapter is a little cheesy, but deal with it! ;) Hope you like it!

--

_**Chapter 17**_

_**The Note**_

_Previously on Love is All You Need:_

_She was ecstatic. She got to go to one of the best schools for fashion. She was finally gonna start living her dream! Just one problem…it was in New York-in a whole other country. Away from her friends, her family…her Will._

Elizabeth was sitting crossed legged on the couch with her hands in her lap as she was in deep thought. Will would be home any minute and she needed to tell him. She had decided to go to New York. She knew it was for the best. And she was sure she'd be back once she finished school. But still, what would Will say? What would Will think? Elizabeth knew the answer. He would tell her she made the right choice and that he was proud of her. But inside; inside he would be hurt beyond belief. She knew that if she got accepted that she would have to move to New York. But she didn't think she would get accepted, and she thought that if she did, she would figure it all out when the time came.

Just then Will walked through the door. She had to tell him now. Or the longer she waited, the harder it would be.

"Hi, love. Did you hear from Parsons yet?"

"Yeah, I got a letter from them today" She smiled weakly at Will, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So; did you get accepted?" Will asked eagerly.

"Actually, I did"

"That's great" He hugged her tightly, but as he slowly let go, he noticed the sadness in her face. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I am. It's just that…Will I have to move to New York"

"Right, I forgot about that. Well it's a great opportunity, you should go"

"I am, Will. But what will happen to us? Do you really think we'll be able to keep up a long distance relationship?"

"That would be very difficult. But we can try, can't we?"

"No we can't. The long distance thing will be too hard because I'll be too busy to keep it up and a relationship needs more then just talking on the phone"

Will thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up and gleamed. "I can move there with you!"

"Will, no. That's not a good idea. Living together is one thing, but moving to a different continent together is another. What if it doesn't work out? Or you'll get home sick and want to go back to London but you won't because I'll still stay in New York. Then you'll start hating New York and then you'll start hating me and…"

"Elizabeth, that's not gonna happen. I love you and I could never hate you"

"You don't know that and I don't want to take any chances"

"Well then what do you propose we do? Break up?" Elizabeth stayed silent at his last idea and then she shrugged. "You really want to break up?" He then asked hurtfully.

"What else is there?"

"What else is there?" He exclaimed. "I've given you a bunch other ideas and you turned your nose up at each one; giving a stupid excuse for each fucking one!" Elizabeth began to cry and Will just sighed. He wrapped his strong arms around her and gently rocked her back and fourth, kissing her head. "I guess this is it then, isn't it?"

Elizabeth slightly nodded her head into his chest. "I guess though" She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. "I wish I could say that we'd stay friends, but nobody ever does"

He looked back at her and as she said that, tears began to well up in his eyes as well. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, they looked longingly into each other's eyes. "I'll always love you. Remember that"

--

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" Sam whined.

"I'm sorry; it's just something I have to do" Elizabeth said.

"It's just something I have to do" She repeated with disgusts. "That's bull!"

"Sam, please. We'll still be friends and I'll be back; I promise."

"What did Will say?" Sam sighed.

"He was crushed. We ended up breaking up. We couldn't think of another way to make it work. He was gonna help me pack, but I couldn't be around him anymore. The more I'm around him the more it hurts. I contacted the school and I'm going there in about two weeks. But I'm gonna move there as soon as Saturday. I'm just gonna stay in a hotel there until I can find an apartment. Will said I can go get my stuff when he's at work tomorrow. Can you help me? And I also was hoping I could stay with you"

"Of course you can. But I can't believe you broke up"

"Well, I have to move on"

--

The next day Sam and Elizabeth arrived at Will's apartment to get her stuff. They began putting together cardboard boxes that they had brought with them. Elizabeth went to the bedroom to start packing her clothes while Sam packed some of Elizabeth's things in the living room.

Sam started putting a couple of Elizabeth's pictures that were on the coffee table in the box. But she stopped when she saw a note addressed to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" She yelled through the apartment.

"Yeah?" She asked, walking over to Sam. Sam just handed her the note.

Elizabeth looked at it oddly before slowly opening it. She began to read it out loud.

_I wish you well and so I take my leave__,  
I Pray you know me when we meet again._

_-William Shakespeare_

"Is that from Will?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't say but that's my only guess. But what does that mean? I pray you know me when we meet again?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe it means when you die you two will be together?"

"Why would he say that if we broke up?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just dig up Shakespeare himself and have him explain it to you"

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't be a problem"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help"

--

A few days past and Elizabeth had cleared everything up in London and arranged everything in New York. She had said goodbye to her friends and family, and was now sitting in a café in the airport with Sam, waiting for her flight.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you to help you get settled?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure; I'll be fine"

"Will you call me?"

"Yeah, I will; of course"

"Everyday?"

"Everyday" Elizabeth confirmed.

"First call for passengers boarding flight 359 to New York, New York, USA" A British voice announced over the intercom.

"That's me" Elizabeth said as she got up. She picked up her two suit cases that she was taking aboard.

Sam began crying and hugged her best friend close. "I'm really gonna miss you. Promise me you'll be back"

"I promise" They began walking together, arm in arm, to the boarding area. Elizabeth was waiting in line behind other passengers who were waiting to show their tickets to the man at the door. "Oh, Sam. When you see Will, tell him goodbye for me"

"Will do"

Elizabeth gave the man her ticket and pass port and, before boarding, she turned around and waved to Sam. Then she walked away and disappeared.

Sam suddenly stopped crying and got a wicked grin across her face. She took her phone out of her purse and dialed a number. "Hey, it's Sam. Yeah, she just got on. Okay, bye"

--

Elizabeth was sitting in her seat waiting for the plane to leave the ground. She ordered a soda and got out a book expecting the plane to leave soon. She sighed when the pilot announced that it would be up to 30 minutes until they departed.

She turned her attention back to her book. Although she couldn't concentrate. "Thank you" She said to the flight attendant that brought her the beverage. She drank it slowly, completely bored.

Elizabeth then reached into her purse and got her cell phone. After all, she only had a little while left to make this call, because as soon as they were in the air, she would loose her chance. She began dialing a number, but stopped. Elizabeth put away her phone. She continued to drink her soda, but then grabbed her cell phone again. This time she didn't start dialing at all. She put it away almost immediately.

This went on for about 10 minutes before the man next to her took out his ear plugs he had on and turned his attention to her. "Oh my god! Will you knock it off?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, shocked that a complete stranger would talk to her like that.

"I have been sitting here; trying to listen to my music and read, but you're driving me bloody mad! You take out your phone, start dialing, and then put it away. Just call him for god's sake!"

"How do you know it's a _him_?"

"Please, I'm not an idiot. You're nervous, sweating, and you have the look of heart break in your eyes. No doubt it's an ex-boyfriend. Possibly ex-husband. Unless of course you're a lesbian"

Elizabeth looked at him and then slouched in her chair with her arms crossed. "It's a him"

"Let me guess; you got a job or something in New York and you're moving there. You left him behind and now you're regretting it"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a relationship expert"

"Oh" She said quietly. "And for your information, I didn't get a job. I got into a fashion school"

The man just laughed. "Did he love you?"

"Very much; and I broke his heart. We lived together too. We said goodbye about a week ago. Then I went to pack when he was at work. It was strange; he left me a note, poem actually. I don't know what it means though"

"What did it say?"

Elizabeth was about to answer when she stopped herself. "You know this isn't any of your business. Why do you even care?" She snapped.

"Hey, I was just asking. _You_ were the one who willingly explained it to me. You wanna get it off your chest"

Elizabeth groaned, knowing this man was right. "It said; I wish you well and so I take my leave, I pray you know me when we meet again."

"Shakespeare" He stated.

"Do you know what it means?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"It means he'll be waiting for you"

"Waiting for me? Where?"

"In New York probably"

"How could he?" She exclaimed. "After what I did to him; he'll never want to see me again"

"But…"

"You're _wrong_!"

"I was just saying…"

"No! Just leave me alone now" Elizabeth said angrily. She took out her book again, and although she still couldn't concentrate on reading, she was pretending to.

"PMS is a bitch" The man muttered to himself, luckily for him, Elizabeth didn't hear.

--

About nine hours later, Elizabeth was jerked out of her sleep by the man sitting next to her.

"Sorry to wake you, but the pilot just announced that we will be getting ready to land in about 10 minutes and to buckle your seat belts" He said.

"Oh, thanks" She did as instructed and got her purse. "Do have the time?"

The man checked his watch and replied, "9:33 pm"

"Sorry if I bothered you while I was sleeping. I tend to talk a lot in my sleep and flying in planes always makes me tired"

"No, uh, you were relatively quiet" Elizabeth nodded as the plane began to descend. "Look, miss, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier"

"It's okay"

They were quiet for about 15 minutes until they were aloud to get out of their seats and leave. However, Elizabeth couldn't help but think about what the man said. _He will be waiting for you_. She shook it out of her head. She grabbed her suitcases she had with her and left the plane.

She walked into the New York Airport and looked for a sign indicating where the baggage claim was. But something caught her attention. Or whether, someone. "Will" She whispered to herself. He saw her and smiled his sweet, charming, sexy smile.

She walked over to him, still believing her eyes were deceiving her. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go, did you? Not without me at least"

Tears began streaming down Elizabeth's face. "I'm so sorry Will. _So_ sorry. I was stupid and I thought I needed to do this alone. But we're a team, you and I. We do things together. I need you, Will"

Instead of saying something, Will replied by pulling her close and giving her a long, passionate, kiss that seemed to last forever. When they finally broke apart, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face into the crock of her neck and her eyes peaked over his shoulders. She saw the man that sat next to her on the plane looking at her from across the room and she smiled at him.

"Let's go get a hotel" Elizabeth said after getting her other luggage. "I'm tired"

"Not too tired I hope" He said, leaning in and giving her another kiss, this one sweet and tender.

--

The End! And I hope you liked it. I will be writing a sequel, but I'll probably write a couple of shorter Willabeth stories first. But keep an eye out for it!


End file.
